


A Cry in the Dark

by Anna_Jay



Series: The Chesapeake Mafia [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Breaking and Entering, Eventual Smut, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia verse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Omega!will, Prequel, Slow Burn, Stalking, super super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Chesapeake Mafia:<br/>Caught in the crossfire of the silent war between the Chesapeake Mafia and the Catguts, Will is separated and trapped in a burning building with no means to escape. In desperation, he emits an omegian cry for someone, anyone to save him. However, that some one happens to be the Chesapeake Ripper, and he's not willing to let the omega out of his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Will looked away as the body was uncovered and brought his hand up to cover his nose.

“Oh God,” he heard Beverly mutter behind him, but he didn't look.

“It's hard to tell how long the victim has been dead,” the medical examiner explained. “But I would guess about five days, a week tops.”

Will's superior grunted and motioned for the beta to cover the body once more. Only when it was hidden away did Will turn his head to focus on the scene at hand. The victim, an omega, had been found dumped in a construction site with his neck lacerated and practically detached from the rest of the body. It was the third victim found over the course of two months in the same fashion but no one had any leads as to who the culprit was.

“Do you think it's the work of the Ripper?” Beverly asked, but Will shook his head.

“No, the Mafia doesn't work like this.” Will answered. “They like to string up their victims to show who crossed them. This isn't like them.”

“Maybe they're changing up their MO.” Beverly suggested but she dropped it. She cast a look around to see who was all in ear shot before leaning close to Will's ear. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I had to switch pills recently and they're messing with my sense of smell.” Will took out a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. “I should be adjusted to them by the end of the week.”

“Will, you need to get off those pills,” the beta warned, looking around again. “I know the chief is letting you do this, but do you think this is good for your health?”

Will remained silent. Beverly sighed before linking her arm through his. “Is it truly that terrible?”

“I don't remember.” Will admitted before shaking his head. “This isn't the time or the place to have this conversation, Bev. We have work to do.”

He shook the beta off before shuffling to where their superior stood. The alpha gave out orders and took notes. He glanced up when the officers approached and stopped what he was doing.

“Any ideas, Graham?”

“It's not the work of the Mafia, that much is clear. This is someone completely new. He's trying to make a name for himself and gain attention, but at a slow pace. He doesn't want to be discovered too quickly, but I'm not sure why.”

“Well, if neither the Mafia nor the Ripper are involved then I want you both on the case.”

“Sir, I don't think--” Beverly stared, but their chief shook his head.

“If it's not them then you should be fine.” He gave Will a hard look. “You are fine, right?”

“Yes, sir. Just a change of medications, but nothing's wrong.”

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at the graying sky.

“Get as much info as you can and then meet me back at the station.” he ordered, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Will and Beverly made their way back to the medical examiner, and Beverly shook her head.

“You know what that means.”

Will sighed. “Yeah. He wants to talk.”

–

Will stood in front of the desk as the chief put away files on the latest case. The alpha gave him a long, searching look before taking a deep breath.

“How are you, for real this time. I'll know if you're lying.”

Will kept his eyes focused on the paintings behind the chief's head.

“... I'm handling it.”

“This is the third change of suppressants in two months, Graham. Obviously something isn't working.” The alpha sighed and stood from his chair. Will flinched, but he knew his superior wasn't going to come near him. The alpha paced by his desk before turning to him once more. “What has Dr. Bloom said? Does she even know you changed prescriptions?”

“She does,” Will said after awhile. “She didn't approve, but we can't find any reason why I couldn't--”

“These visions of yours are getting worse and worse, Graham.” the alpha interrupted. “The changes you are making with your body are probably not helping. You should have stuck with the second set before jumping to a new one. This is probably why you're having hallucinations.”

Will remained silent, twitching as he resisted the urge to run. Even with his suppressants helping his body think it was a beta, his omegan mind whimpered silently in the background.

“William, I know you are a great officer. Probably the best I've ever had.” The alpha began, and Will's eyes widened in fright.

“Please don't fire me! I-I won't change my pills again. I'll see if this--”

“Let me finish.” the chief interrupted, letting out his pheromones just enough to quiet him. “You are a great officer, but I'm concerned for your health. I'm aware you were having these visions before you came to us, but this is getting out of hand. I think you should take a break from the pills.”

“But, sir, then everyone will know.” Will argued. “And beside, you were the one who encouraged me to be on them.”

“I know, I know.” the chief sighed and rubbed his forehead. Will's omegan status was not a problem. The problem was with the alphas. He knew none of his men would _dare_ treat Will badly under his watch, but many of the criminals brought in were alphas. It was too risky. “How about this: take a break from the suppressants for a month. See how it goes. I'll let you take leave for Red Week should you have it. If the hallucinations improve then we'll make some adjustments. If they don't, then we'll think of something.”

“Red Week doesn't happen until the spring and fall.” Will reminded him, uncomfortable at the mention of it.

“You've been on suppressants since you became an officer. We don't know what your body is going to do.” The alpha sat back down and gave Will a look. “Please think about it. Maybe talk with Officer Katz if you need an additional opinion.”

Will bit back the growl that threatened to come out and instead gave the chief a nod before leaving the office.

–

Will studied the pictures of the three victims, trying to find some way to connect them. They went in order from first found: alpha, beta, omega. All had been strangled with piano wire and their vocal chords were found outside of the body. Otherwise they had no connection to one another. Will growled as he went over the pictures again and again. He raked his mind over them. There was something familiar about them, something he was missing. He stood from his chair and opened the filing cabinet. He checked over his shoulder before selecting all of the cases dealing with the Chesapeake Mafia.

Will wasn't allowed to look at anything dealing with the Mafia because of his “condition”. If he looked into the case long enough there was a possibility of him figuring out who the Ripper was. In most cases that would be a good thing and he would have been pushed to the limit to find the crime lord. However, as soon as the police tried to capture him the Ripper would send an all out war against them, and the police would lose. That's why the police and the Mafia were in an uneasy truce. The police stayed out of everything dealing with the Mafia and the Mafia wouldn't pick off the officers.

Will remembered when he first started working as an officer, his suppressants just starting out so his omegian nose was still super sensitive to alpha pheromones. He and Beverly were on a scene when he caught the powerful smell of an alpha. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before, and it made him fall over. The chief had been there at the time and he and Beverly quickly got him out of there, and once it was determined it was a Mafia killing then he was banned from all cases involving them. Will knew the scent he caught was the Ripper's. If the alpha's scent was that strong, Will never wanted to cross lines with him.

Opening the case files, Will flipped through the images. He didn't want to linger on any of them just in case. He continued to flip before stopping on one. There.

Will pulled out two images of political victims of the Chesapeake Mafia, both having their throats lacerated similar to the ones from the unknown killer. Will was trying to sort them out when the door slammed open.

“William Graham, what are you doing?” Beverly scolded when she saw the Mafia case files open on the desk.

“I almost figured it out, Bev.” Will said as he rearranged the photos. “I think our killer works for the Chesapeake Mafia.”

“Then we better tell the chief we can't take the case.”

“Wait,” Will held up one hand. “Something's different about them though. I just... don't know yet.”

“Will, you know we aren't allowed to work Mafia cases.”

“But this isn't Mafia work, or at lease this one isn't,” he said as he gestured to the newest kills. “He... this killer is angry and acting out. I...think he used to be part of the Mafia, but something went wrong. He's on his own now.”

He stood silently, examining the photos again before Beverly grabbed them.

“We need to show the chief.”

–

Everything fell into place over the past couple days. With little to no sleep the police were able to gather enough information to pinpoint their killer. Suspected right hand of the Chesapeake Ripper, Tobias Budge had been on the most wanted list in many States. However, because he worked for the Chesapeake Mafia he was untouchable. Those who tried were found strangled to death with is weapon of choice: cello wire. However, it appeared that he was no longer working for the Mafia any more for his method of killing, while the same, changed from cello to piano wires.

“We suspect Budge is now acting on his own and is now free game for the police. The Mafia have not given us any reason not to go after him, but until I think it is safe for us to hunt Budge down.” the chief said as he pulled up Budge's face on the projector. “He has not been seen for months and we speculate he's gathering his own following. He has a history of violence against police officers, so I want everyone to be on their toes. You are always with your partner, you are never alone. Is that clear?”

There was a murmur throughout the room and nods, and the alpha dismissed them. Beverly whispered to Will, “Do you want to stay at my place until this blows over?”

“I think I'll be fine, Bev,” Will answered. “I've given no reason to bring his attention to me.”

“Doesn't matter, Will. You're still a cop. Think of it this way: we'll make a sleep over out of it. We can watch bad movies and eat junk food and look at cute dog videos on the internet.”

Will laughed. “What about your roommates?”

“Jimmy is out of town and Brian will probably be at his girlfriend's all night. So, what do you say?”

Will shook his head in amusement, but he relented.

–

Days turned to weeks which turned into months and there still weren't any leads. Bodies soon began to appear faster and faster, and there were more killers. At first it was just Budge, but now there was evidence to show there were more than one. Soon word spread of a new organization terrorizing Baltimore: The Catgut Gang. They made their home along the coast where most of their kills were found. It got to the point where people were too scared to leave their homes or go to work. Even with the Mafia controlling most of the city they only made themselves known if you crossed them. The Catguts attacked anyone at random and without reason.

Will and Beverly combed over maps and victim locations, trying to find the Catguts' base. If they could cut off the headquarters then they could maybe catch Budge. Even if Budge managed to escape, if he was thrust into the open the Mafia might do their dirty work for them.

Finally, they and their other colleagues found a warehouse where several of the bodies seemed to appear the most around. The chief gave it a few more days, sending out scouts and making absolute sure it was the correct place before making his attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Will moved into position with Beverly following close behind. He peeked around his hiding spot to look at the warehouse. He couldn't see anyone and that was a bad sign. He gave the area another quick look before moving forward again. They had to get to the warehouse and wait for their orders, but Will felt something was wrong. It was too quiet. He looked around again, and once again found no one. He figured he would have seen some members of the Catguts walking around. Will motioned for Beverly to follow him, and together they went into the building.

Will nearly recoiled at the sight. There were many members of the Catguts lying on the ground, blood pooling around their bodies. Will inched forward, keeping his mind focused on the matter at hand. He couldn't afford to slip into hallucinations. He searched the area while Beverly bent over one of the bodies. She touched his hand and shook her head.

“He's still warm, Will. Whoever did this is still close by.”

Will sniffed the air and froze. Among the scent of betas and blood, there was an even powerful smell. An alpha. One he's smelled before.

“This isn't just someone.” Will said as he grabbed for his walkie talkie. “It's the Ripper.”

Beverly paled and jumped to Will's side. “We need to get out of here.”

They reached for the door, but it suddenly slammed open. Beverly pushed Will out of the way before the gunfire started. Will shot back, but their assailants had hidden outside the door. Beverly got up from her position with blood running down her arm, but she looked unhurt. Firing at the door, the beta crossed over to Will and they hid behind an overturned desk.

“There's another door over there,” Will nodded in the direction of what he was talking about while he reloaded his gun. “We go through on the count of three.”

Beverly nodded, and taking aim at where their attackers were quickly went deeper into the warehouse.

“Did you catch what uniforms they had on?” Will asked.

“They looked like the same ones of the guys having a nap in the main room.” Beverly answered, checking over her shoulder as they went deeper and deeper into the warehouse. “Give me the walkie talkie.”

Will gave it to her and checked over his shoulder as well. It was clear.

“I can't get reception.” Katz growled as she gave the device back to Will. “We need to find another way out.”

Will was about to nod when a loud 'boom' filled the air, causing the walls and floor to rattle. The smell of smoke and metal filled the air.

“What was that?”

“A bomb, maybe?”

Another explosion went off, this time closer to their location. It took Will a few moments before it clicked.

“The Mafia beat us to it. They're going to take out the entire building.”

“I don't know about you, but I'd rather not die in a fiery ball of death.” Beverly snarked and soon they were running again. They made it out of the corridor when another explosion occurred. Right above them. Beverly jumped back while Will ran forward.

“Are you okay, Graham?” Beverly yelled.

“Yeah.” He tried to get to her, but the flames and debris blocked any passage back into the corridor. “Try and get out of the building. I'll meet you outside.”

“Will, don't!”

But there was little choice in the matter. There was no telling when another bomb was going to go off, and Will didn't want to wait around.

“I'll meet you outside.” Will shouted and set out further into the building.

 

It took Will longer than what he would have liked, but he finally found what looked like a main exit. The room was spacious with only a few crates here and there and large garage doors designed to store boats. Will eased into the room, but it was empty. He rushed over to the doors and pulled. They wouldn't budge. Groaning, Will put his shoulder against it as he tried to shove it open, but nothing happened. He went to the garage doors and pulled up, but found they were locked as well.

Will continued to fiddle with the handle when the door he came through slammed shut. He spun around, and leaning against the door was Tobias Budge. Will raised his gun, but the man didn't seem to be affected. He observed Will before stepping into the room. Will tightened his grip.

“Tobias Budge, you are under arrest for the murders of Cilia Grunston, Matthew Wilkers, Josh--”

Budge used that moment to let his pheromones unwind, and Will recoiled at the alpha smell. His suppressants helped him regain his posture, but Will knew he had to act fast if he wanted to get out alive. Budge continued to walk closer before stopping a few feet away. Will glanced at his hands, but didn't see a weapon on him.

“What brings you here, Officer?” Budge asked politely, and Will nearly gagged at the sweet tone.

“You are under arrest, Budge. Get down on the floor, hands where I can see them.”

But Budge didn't move. He cocked his head and took a deep breath. Will took a breath too, and the smoke from earlier was stronger.

“I don't think so, Officer. You see, I'm on a tight schedule. I hope you understand. My former boss isn't happy with me at the moment.”

“What's between you and the Ripper is your own business, but right now I need you to get on the floor, now.” Will ordered.

Still, Budge didn't move. They looked at each other for a long while before the alpha lowered himself to the ground. Not buying it for one second, Will kept the gun trained on him as he reached for his cuffs. He cautiously neared Budge before moving behind him. He took his left hand and pulled it back, and that was when Budge struck.

Will wasn't sure how it happened, but his vision spun as Budge threw him to the ground, his gun knocked out of his hands. Will lashed out, but a knife found itself imbedded into his shoulder. Pain consumed him as the blade dug deep to the bone. Will screamed as Budge twisted the knife, and he tried to get away but the alpha had him pinned.

“Looks like today just isn't your day, Officer. Now hold still.”

Will saw a flash of silver in the man's hands and, disregarding the pain in his shoulder, brought his hand up to protect his neck from the piano wire. The wire dug into his hand and arm, but his clothes helped soften the sting. He gave up on trying to claw at Budge's face and instead tried to reach for his gun. If he only he could reach it.

Suddenly, a blast was heard and a force knocked both men from their spots. Budge flew the farthest while Will was rolled from his original position. He scrabbled to his feet, ignoring the heat and flame that were now surrounding them. He had to find his gun.

Another blast came and he was knocked down once more. There was a loud cracking noise from above, and Will looked up just in time for part of the ceiling to come crashing down upon him. Will screamed in pain, both his legs becoming trapped. The flames grew closer and closer, but Will tried to ignore them for now. He clawed at the debris and managed to free one leg, but the other was hopelessly stuck.

He heard Budge scream in the background, and he stopped trying to free himself in order to keep tabs on where the man was. As he turned, he saw his gun lying a little ways off. He reached for it, but he could barely touch it. He tried again, this time being able to grasp the handle. Will turned and aimed right as Budge was about to pounce on him, and in his panic unloaded his gun. Bugde fell down to the floor, and Will's gun clicked uselessly. He dropped it and turned his attention back to his trapped leg, and the panic began to settle in.

Budge's body was consumed by the flames, but Will was panicking. He couldn't get free, and the fire was coming closer. He twisted, but it only caused more pain to shoot through his leg and shoulder. Will began to sob in desperation, tugging on his leg despite the pain. To make matters worse, his vision began to turn red. The omega knew if he had a hallucination now it would be over for him, but he couldn't stop it. Soon visions of the dead came to stand around him and Budge stood proudly on top of the debris. He put his full weight onto it, causing Will to shout in pain. The dead began to close in around him and the flames lapped hungerly around him.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't escape. Will's mind completely shut down, consumed by the hallucinations, but his body wasn't ready to give up. Opening his mouth, Will let out a long, high keening howl, the noise threatening to hurt his ears.

The cry snapped at his senses and sent his visions flying. When Will was finally back in control of his mind he tried to shut his mouth, but it seemed his body had a mind of its own. He gave up after he failed to stop his crying. He didn't care if they were needy, painfully pathetic omegian cries, he wanted someone, anyone to help him. He just wanted to get out.

As the red closed in around him, Will looked up just in time to see something move toward him. Focusing on it, Will gasped as he took in the figure standing in the fire. It was tall, its humanoid body easily towering over him even in the distance. It had a head of a deer with long, branching antlers and a body covered in black feathers. Will didn't know what it was, but it was heading straight for him.

Ignoring the flames, Will searched frantically for his gun, forgetting it was empty as the monster drew closer. Another cry bubbled past his lips as he was unable to find it. The monster quickened his steps, closing in on its prey. In one last effort to protect himself, Will grabbed the knife that was still in his shoulder and pulled it out, ripping another cry from his lips. He held it up in defense, and the monster stopped.

It was now close enough for Will to see its flaming red eyes and hear its ragged breathing. The thing didn't come closer, but it didn't back away. The black snouted creature seemed to mock him as it let out a huff and tossed its head.

“Drop it.” the creature commanded, the voice deep but also muffled. Will was confused, but his hand started to lower. The creature moved forward again, and the red in Will's mind began to recede. The warehouse became clearer and clearer, the heat from the growing flames making themselves known. He was sweating and in pain, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched the monster in front of him. The black feathers faded away into the rising smoke, leaving behind a thick flame proof outfit; the deer head transforming into a gas mask. Red eyes were nothing more than the fire reflecting from the eye glass of the mask. The sight made Will pause. This wasn't a monster, it was a regular person.

The man lifted his hand and pointed at the knife.

“Drop it now.” he ordered, and the knife fell from Will's hand. Even with the rising smoke Will caught the tell tale signs of alpha pheromones drifting off from beneath. A familiar alpha smell. Will gasped and froze.

“You're the Ripper.”

The man stopped. Will began to shake and his vision began to redden again. “Oh, God, you're the Ripper. No, no, no.”

Will knew _exactly_ what the Ripper did to his victims, and another cry slipped from his mouth. The Ripper jerked forward, and Will realized he was causing the murder to come closer. He floundered around for the dropped knife, not once taking his eyes off of the alpha. “Stay away.”

The Ripper ran forward and Will screamed, but the alpha didn't kill him. He grabbed a hold of the debris pinning Will's leg and lifted up. The pressure lessened, but Will still couldn't move no matter how hard he yanked and pulled on the limb and another cry fell past his lips. Over the fire Will could hear the Ripper growl behind his gas mask before standing. Will heard footsteps behind him, but before he could look something wrapped around him and blocked his vision. Multiple hands grabbed him and when the debris was pulled completely off he was dragged away. The hands left only for a moment before he was picked up and carried.

When he was finally placed on the ground, Will was disoriented. He felt as if he were still moving as he tried to move whatever was around him. Someone did it for him and as soon as he took in a deep breath he began to cough. A voice barked out orders and Will's face was covered by an oxygen mask. At first he tried to move his head, but another pair of arms kept him still as he was given fresh air.

Another set of hands found themselves in his pockets, but Will couldn't bring himself to try and stop them. They pulled out what felt like his badge and identification. They pulled out something else, but Will couldn't tell what it was until he heard the rattle of pills.

“He's an omega, sir.” he heard someone say. “We should drop him off near the hospital.”

“Are you nuts? He's a cop. We need to get rid of him instead of save him.” another voice countered.

“Sir, what are your orders?”

Someone knelt beside his head, and Will weakly opened his eyes.

It was the Ripper, his gas mask still covering his face. Will's heart sped up as he neared, but he was too tired to do anything. He simply blinked up at him before his eyes fell shut once more. A gloved hand brushed across his forehead and he heard the Ripper stand up. Will was falling into the darkness before he could hear the man's decision.

–

A steady beeping and the smell of medicine brought Will to a murky consciousness. At first he couldn't see anything, but soon the darkened white room became clearer. The omega blinked his eyes rapidly to try and make the transition to wakefulness faster, but it only caused white dots to fly into view.

He was alive. How was he still alive? He should be dead. He should be in the bottom of a ditch somewhere in the country. He should have his organs harvested or missing limbs. But he was completely fine. Nothing was missing, and the only immediate pain he felt was in his shoulder from where Budge had stabbed him and in his forearm when he blocked the wire. He groaned and sat up, mindful of his injuries. He barely sat up all the way when the door opened an a doctor walked in. She was an older woman with long, blond hair tied neatly in a bun. She had a cold stare and her pheromones flared slightly declaring her as an alpha.

“Good morning, Officer Graham,” the doctor greeted in a cool voice. “I'm Dr. Du Maurier. How are you feeling?”

Will tried to speak, but his dry throat caused him to cough instead.

“Where am I? What happened?” he managed to rasp out.

“You are in the Baltimore Hospital, Officer Graham. Someone had brought you to us last night, but they left before we could get any identification.” Dr. Du Maurier said as she handed Will a cup. “You're lucky they brought you in when they did for you were going into shock from the burns and knife wound.”

Burns? Will looked down at his hands and arms to find them wrapped securely in bandages. He couldn't even tell if they were damaged. “How bad is it?”

“Nothing severe. Most of the injuries are from the heat and not from the actual fire. The worst injury is from the knife wound.” she gestured at Will's left shoulder. “You aren't left handed, are you?”

Will said he wasn't and the alpha nodded. “Good because you are going to have to keep that arm in a sling to avoid further damage. Also, I advise keeping your weight off of your right leg. Nothing's broken, but there is a mass amount of bruising.”

After a pause, Will asked, “When can I leave?”

“Today.” she said and picked up a clip board. “You have been checked over, but it would be wise to stay an additional three to four hours just to make sure. But first,” She waved the clip board slightly. “It says here you are on Yimle suppressants.”

“Um, yes.” Will quietly answered, instantly on edge.

“And about two months ago you were on Miriph.”

Will didn't answer this time.

“You also have a history of hallucinations.” she continued and set the clip board aside. “How long have the hallucinations occurred?”

“...”

“Did you have them before you went on suppressants?”

“... yes” Will finally answered.

“And when was that?”

“I... Don't remember.”

Dr. Du Maurier gave him a calculating look before looking off at something in the corner. Will started to follow her gaze before she continued. “I have prescribed some antibacterial and pain medication for your shoulder. However, they cannot be combined with any other medications, especially suppressants of any kind. If you have hallucinations now, then this will only make them worse.”

“But--”

“And since you are injured, I'm sure you can go on leave for a few weeks from the station and no one would be the wiser.”

Will gave a start. The station. He couldn't go back, no matter how much he wanted to. The Chesapeake Mafia were aware of his status and his identity. If he went back he would put everyone in danger, especially Beverly. No, it was best to leave, that way when they finally came for him no one would get injured.

The doctor seemed to sense some change in his demeanor and she stepped back. “I'll come and check on you in a little bit.”

Will sat in silence, his mind in a turmoil. Why, why did they let him live?

 

Beverly came to his room about an hour after he woke. She looked unharmed, but Will noticed some bruising around her face and her limp as she came to his bed. She filled him in on what happened after they were separated, telling him she got jumped by some of Budge's men but was able to fend them off. She saw Mafia members running to and from the building before the building was consumed in flames.

“How many of our men were injured?” Will asked.

“Only a few. Three of ours were killed, the rest injured.” Bev looked at Will's shoulder and arms. “How did you get out? The doctor said you were brought to the hospital.”

Will remained quiet. The only answer he could come up with for himself was the Mafia brought him, but that didn't make sense. Why would they help him? They hated cops just as much as the Catguts. Why did they risk their lives to save him from burning alive?

“I don't remember.” Will finally said. “I fell unconscious after Budge attacked me and I woke up here.”

“That's another thing. We can't find Budge.”

“What do you mean? I shot him in the warehouse, I saw him fall into the fire.”

“After the fire was put out and bomb experts were brought in the warehouse was searched, but we couldn't find anything. If what you say is true--”

“I wasn't hallucinating, Bev!”

“--either Budge managed to escape and you only thought he was dead or someone took his body.”

“Why would anyone want his body?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

They fell into silence, each knowing who could have taken it. It wasn't a secret the Mafia harvested organs if they were good.

Beverly sighed and dropped the backpack she brought with her on the bed. “Brought you some clothes so you don't have to put on your uniform or hospital issued garbs. I'll talk to the doctor and see if you can leave early; the chief wants to talk to you right away.

 

As he dressed in the clothes Beverly gave him and packed his uniform away, Will felt there was something off. He moved the bag again and there it was. Silence. There was nothing rattling in his bag. Reaching in, Will searched his pants and coat pockets and found his badge and identification, but he couldn't find his suppressants.

“Excuse me,” he asked a nurse as she readied the room for future patients. “Have you seen some pills? I can't seem to find them.”

“No, I didn't, Officer Graham. I'm sorry I can't be of any help.” she apologized.

Will thanked her and exited the room. He saw Beverly was in the waiting room, and she smiled as he neared. He tried to smile, but his mind kept circling back to his missing suppressants. Why would the Chesapeake Ripper take them?

–

“William, you are only on leave for your injury there is no need to--”

“I've done some thinking, sir,” Will interrupted as he put his gun and badge on the chief's desk. “My mind is deteriorating and I don't know if or when I'll hurt someone.”

The alpha was silent before running a hand down his face. He opened his mouth, but Will spoke up. “Dr. Bloom thinks this might help. I won't be on suppressants because of my pain medication and I'll be out of harm's way.”

The chief gave him a long look before sighing. “Alright, but I won't officially take you off the team just in case you change your mind.”

Will nodded and bid him farewell. He had no doubt in his mind he wouldn't be returning now that the Chesapeake Ripper knew of his existence. It was safer for everybody if Will quietly disappeared.

–

On his way to his apartment Will constantly looked over his shoulder, trying to see if he was being followed. He didn't see anyone suspicious, but he knew the Mafia already knew where he lived. It wouldn't be like them. In any case, he checked again as he opened the door to his apartment building.

There wasn't an elevator in the building, but Will didn't mind. He quietly made his way past the landlady's room and glanced at the bulletin board. Most of the fliers were old news except for one. It was bright orange, and Will didn't need to read it to know what it was about. Orange fliers meant an unmated omega was about to go into heat; blue fliers meant a mated omega was next. Orange were the most dangerous since the smell would be irresistible to almost everyone in the building. Luckily, most of the tenants were either mated couples, betas, or other unmated omegas. Usually a beta or omega could be found standing in front of the unlucky omega's door with a need to comfort or assist in any way possible. Usually everyone kept to themselves. Will made a mental note to let his landlady know he was off his suppressants, and he climbed the stairs.

Will's door was locked, which surprised him. He had heard of accounts of the Mafia breaking into homes and leaving the doors unlocked so their prey knew their time had come. Will eased the door open and turned on the light.

There was no one there.

Locking the door, Will went from room to room, sniffing as he went. There were no signs of anyone but his own scent. He wasn't sure if he found it reassuring or terrifying. Still, he put a chair underneath the door knob. Just because he expects them to show up and kill him doesn't mean he actually does.

Will tried to go through his evening routine, but he couldn't concentrate. Every little noise made him jump and twitch. In the end he went to bed early, opting to skip the shower as he didn't want to try and figure out how to keep his shoulder dry. It was eight o' clock when he crawled into bed, his bedroom door locked tight. He listened to the wind beginning to pick up outside and the creaking of the ceiling as his neighbors walked above him. The omega tried to close his eyes, but as soon as he did images of dead bodies and masked men danced into view. He snapped his eyes open, their lingering silhouettes standing in the corners of his darkened bedroom.

Will didn't sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts I like. Some parts I don't like. But the rest should be easy. No more fight scenes for me. Especially this late =_=


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and still nothing happened. Will holed himself in his apartment, locked in his room and sitting on his bed. He didn't get much sleep, finally succumbing after staying up for over twenty-four hours on the first few days. After that Will tried to reason with himself.

Maybe they didn't know where he lived and as long as he stayed in his apartment no one would ever know.

Of course he knew that was a lie, but it helped him get a few hours of sleep.

Beverly stopped by on the fifth day of his self imprisonment, bringing groceries and pizza. She took one look at him and wrinkled her nose.

“You look terrible.”

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed a few plates for the pizza. “Thanks, Bev, it's nice to see you too.”

“I'm serious, Will. Also, when was the last time you showered.”

“Yesterday?” Will sniffed at the shirt he was wearing. “And this shirt is clean.”

Beverly wrinkled her nose again before snapping her fingers. “I know what it is! It's your suppressants. You stopped using them, didn't you?”

“Doctor's orders.” Will answered, though he kept the fact that a murderous gang had taken them after they saved him from being burned alive. He still didn't know what was up with that.

“Is it helping with the visions? Because it really isn't helping with the smell.”

“I can't control it. If you are going to make fun of me then leave me to detox in peace.”

Beverly laughed, and Will cracked a smile. They settled in the living room and turned on the tv. It didn't matter what was on, just so they had some background noise while they talked. It stayed light for awhile, most of the subject matter circling around Beverly's life. Inevitably, the conversation came to work.

“After the Catguts got taken down everything has been quiet. None of the small gangs have made a fuss and the Mafia hasn't been seen in days. We got word that they were trying to steal a priceless antique from the museum a few weeks back, but nothing. They haven't tried to go for it. It's as if--”

“They found something else that's interested them.” Will finished, putting his plate down before he could drop it. He stood and went to the kitchen, washing his shaking hands under the cold water. Beverly followed him.

“Are you sure you're alright?” She asked. “You've been acting strange since you left the hospital.”

“Just the suppressants leaving my system, Bev,” Will gave her a weak smile. “Soon I'll stop smelling and be back to normal.”

The beta shook her head and walked back to the living room. “You'll probably have to sell all your stuff after your done. It reeks.”

Will laughed, but his hands didn't stop shaking as he dried them.

–

Will stayed in his apartment for another week before leaving for his appointment with Alana. The alpha was a good friend and technically shouldn't be Will's psychiatrist, but she was the only one he was able to put up with being psychoanalyzed. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on her, or a least never had a crush. After being rejected the idea of being with someone was pushed to the back of his mind. He had to worry about work and his hallucinations. Well, now he had to worry about his hallucinations and the Mafia.

Alana was still with a patient when he got there. He sat quietly in the waiting room with three other patients. Alana shared the space with another psychiatrist, so they were either for him or they were early for meeting with Dr. Bloom. Will sat in a corner of the room, briefly catching the eye of a beta who sat next to another. He gave Will a small smile, which the omega returned, before turning back to the man next to him. The last person, however, sat stock still and watched Will as he grabbed a magazine. Will saw him out of the corner of his eye and did his best to ignore him. He flipped mindlessly though the magazine, which was difficult to do with one hand, before the other man stood up and began to walk toward him. He sat a few seats away and his sent coiled around Will's head. Will nearly groaned. He was an alpha.

“What's a pretty thing like you doing without an escort?” The alpha asked, leaning across the other chairs and taking a loud sniff. Will clenched the magazine. Great. An old fashioned alpha. The two betas from across the room stopped talking and were now watching them, and Will wanted to curl into a ball and die.

He ignored the alpha, and in return the man snorted. “Come one, babe. Why the cold shoulder? I've never seen an unmated omega as old as you.”

 _You don't get out much then, do you,_ Will thought. Instead he said nothing.

The alpha suddenly growled and slammed the chair next to him and Will jumped. “You're a stubborn little bitch, aren't you. Betcha haven't even taken a knot yet.” Will flushed, but continued to ignore him. Another scent assaulted his nose, but it was of the calming nature of betas.

“I betcha I could make you squeal like a little--”

“Hey are you—it is!”

Will jolted as the betas from across the room sat on either side of him, blocking him off from the alpha. Will looked at the red-haired one is surprise as he held his hand out. “Don't you remember me? I'm Alex Reese. We went to school together. This here,” He gestured to the other beta. “Is Paul Caser. We work together.”

“Nice to meet you finally.” Paul smiled and shook Will's limp hand. “Alex has told me so much about you.”

“Um, I think there's been a mistake,” Will began to say, but Alex slightly shook his head and his eyes darted to the rude alpha still sitting there.

“I'm sure you do. I was the one who set the Chemistry room on fire. Got myself suspended for an entire week.”

“You're lucky you weren't expelled.” Paul added dryly, but a smile was plastered onto his face.

Catching onto what they were doing, Will piped in. “Oh yeah, it was our Junior year, wasn't it?”

Alex laughed and nodded, his shoulders relaxing. “Yup. I thought the principle was going to kill me. Students talk about it to this day, I hear. I'm a legend.”

The alpha growled and stood up, towering over them. Will forced himself not to flinch.

“I was talking to that omega.” he growled, but the betas didn't look disturbed.

“Well, that's nice, but you should skedaddle on away now. We're talking to him.” Paul said, throwing an arm around Will's shoulders, careful not to touch his injury. Alex just nodded his head and stared the alpha down. The alpha growled again and unfurled his pheromones, but the two betas were unfazed. Will unconsciously sniffed, and among the smells there was an underlying, powerful smell. He was unable to pinpoint where it came from when heels clicked against the floor.

“What's going on?”

Will sighed in relief as he caught sight of Alana even though he flinched at her own alpha smell combining with the strange alpha's. The other backed off when he saw Dr. Bloom, reining in his control and backing down. Alana gave him a cold look before eyeing the two betas Will was sandwiched between.

“Is there a problem, Will?”

“Not anymore,” Will hopped from his chair and practically fled into the office with Alana in tow. “That alpha was giving me some trouble, but nothing happened.”

“I see,” Alana said slowly, still watching the patients in the lobby. “I know the alpha, and he won't be bothering you anytime soon.”

Will smiled and held his hands up. “Really, Alana, it's no big deal. This is something I have to get used to again.”

“How is that going?” the alpha asked as she shut the door and took her seat. Will followed suit in a chair across from her. “You smell different.”

“I smell like an omega.” He corrected and brought his sleeve to his nose. “Does it really smell that strong? I don't bother you, do I?”

Alana smiled and waved him off. “It is a little over bearing seeing as you just got off your suppressants, but over time it will lessen. And you remember I'm not affected by most omegas, Will. That's why I get so many referred to me.”

“Right, right” Will muttered, but he took one more sniff before dropping his arm back down to his lap. Alana sat straight in her chair with her note pad and looked at Will expectantly. The omega hated it when Alana made him start first in their sessions. “They haven't been improving.”

“The visions?” Alana asked, and Will nodded. “How about the dreams?”

“Nope. Neither have improved since I've stopped taking suppressants. I think the nightmares have gotten worse.” Will laughed humorlessly.

“It has only been a little over a week, Will. These things take time.”

“Time? I've been having these visions since God knows when and they haven't gone away.” Will growled. Alana didn't answer. She took a long look at him before putting her pad down.

“Will,” she asked softly. “when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?”

Will looked off at a painting of flowers before shrugging. “I don't know. I think I got about four hours last night. Maybe three the night before.”

“Is it because of the dreams?”

“...” Will wanted to tell her that he suspected he was going to be the next victim of the Chesapeake Mafia, but he didn't want to worry her. No matter what happened to him, he didn't want her or anyone around him to get hurt. “I think it's a little of both the dreams and the last case I was on.”

“The Catgut Gang, correct?” Will nodded. “They caught all of the members, didn't they? You're not still in danger, are you? I heard on the news you shot the leader.”

Will was unaware this was being broadcasted on the news and was now feeling a little scared, but he smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, I did. You don't have to worry about me, Alana. I'll be fine.”

The alpha looked like she wanted to object but held her tongue. She picked her note pad up once again and raised her pen. “Tell me about these dreams.”

–

The waiting room was empty when Will left Alana's office which he thought was strange. He was only in there for an hour, but perhaps they were all for the next door psychiatrist. Then again, Alana said she knew the rude alpha, implying he was a patient. Will didn't think too hard as he stepped out of the building and into the chill, his empty sleeve blowing uselessly in the wind.

It was getting progressively colder and colder and Will heard snow was in the forecast for the weekend. It didn't bother him. He no longer had to stand out in the cold looking at a crime scene or worry about it being contaminated by the changing weather. As soon as he went and got groceries he was going to stay in his apartment until his next appointment which wasn't for another three weeks.

Sighing, Will slowly made his way back home. His car was still in the shop and Bev was usually the one to give him rides whenever he needed it. But Bev was at work, and the supermarket was only a couple blocks away. It would be a hassle to get the bags to his apartment, but he would manage.

He was almost there when he saw some garbage on the street and picked it up. He threw in the nearest trash bin and was about to be on his way when something caught his eye. The sidewalk was busy for three o' clock, but Will's cop instincts called out to him. Something was off.

Scanning the area discreetly, Will was about to continue when he saw it. There, near the streetlights, were the two betas from the waiting room.

Will tried not to think much about it. A coincidence. Maybe they always were in this part of town at this time and since Will met them he noticed them easier. It was possible and not suspicious. But...

Will continued on his way to the supermarket, but instead of going the usual way he decided to go the longer way. This route was inconvenient, but it was also the same direction his apartment was in. If he needed to make an escape he at least had somewhere to go.

He walked a few more blocks before pausing to look at a shop window. Cautiously, he turned and peered behind him. The betas were still there. They were following him.

Panic began to sink into Will's gut as he maneuvered through the crowd of pedestrians. His pace quickened and his vision began to narrow.

No, no, no! Bad timing, mind, bad timing!

Checking once again to see they were in fact following him, Will took off down the street. Distantly, he could hear heavy footfalls giving chase. Will's mind warped again, the people surrounding him on the streets flashing briefly into skeletons. The omega nearly fell over before righting himself and taking another corner. It was then Will realized he didn't know what street he was on anymore.

“Officer Graham!” a voice shouted out to him. “Stop! Wait!”

But Will kept running. He didn't know where he was running to, but didn't want them to catch him. It was hard to run with one arm in a sling and step jostled his shoulder. Will didn't care about the pain, he just had to avoid them. What did they want? Why were they following him? The memory from the waiting room slammed into his mind along with the unknown scent as he sat between them.

They weren't just ordinary betas, they were members of the Chesapeake Mafia.

Gasping, Will turned yet another corner and jumped into the street. He didn't see the car that was coming from the other direction.

“Officer Graham, look out!” one of the betas shouted, but there was little Will could do about it. He stumbled and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. A pair of arms grabbed him and Will found himself pulled into a solid torso as he was dragged away from the danger. The car honked as it drove by, but Will didn't pay it any attention. His chest was heaving, his muscles sore, and his shoulder hurting. He tried to catch his breath, but it only caused him to get a mouthful of his savior's suit jacket.

“Easy, Officer Graham.” A deep, accented voice gently ordered. “Deep breaths.”

Will tried to follow his instruction, but he was being followed by Chesapeake Mafia members. He had to go. He tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp, but he was held tighter. “None of that, Officer Graham. You need to rest.”

Will took another gulp before his mind started to catch up. How did this man know his name?

Once his mind was back in the present, he became aware of the pheromones the man was giving off. A too familiar _alpha_ scent. Will's eyes snapped open and before he could stop himself looked at his face.

He was older, perhaps mid to late forties with minimal wrinkling around the eyes, suggesting he took care of his skin. He dark blond hair and dark brown eyes that danced in mirth as he took in the omega in his arms. His lips curled into a smile.

“I'm glad to see your legs are fine from the ordeal at the warehouse, but you really shouldn't be running around, Officer Graham. It's not good for you shoulder.” The man—the Chesapeake Ripper—scolded and pulled Will flush against him. The omega could hear running feet coming closer and closer and he tried to squirm away. The Ripper held tight. “None of that now, _William_.”

Will froze at the use of his name and stared off in the distance. His vision began to tunnel and red started to seep in. The Ripper continued to talk, but Will couldn't hear him. He felt his hold loosen slightly and the alpha turned to the men racing toward them. It sounded like he was giving them orders, and Will decided to act. He did the first thing he could think of. He pushed the alpha with all his might.

The Ripper looked startled at the sudden attack and his grip fell away. Will used it to his advantage to run in the opposite direction. However, the alpha recovered fast and grabbed hold of Will's jacket. With quick thinking and because only one arm was in the sleeve, the omega shimmied out of his jacket and continued to run. The cold air consumed his body, but he ignored it. All he had to do was keep running.

He managed to keep his mind from fading away as he made it to streets he recognized, unthinkingly following them to his apartment. He didn't once think about the Ripper following him to his one safe spot.

Once the apartment complex came into view the omega allowed himself to slow down. He looked over his shoulder and nearly cried in relief when he saw he wasn't being followed. He picked up the pace and dug his hand in his pockets for his keys as he arrived to the front door. He froze. His keys weren't in his pockets.

Will searched again, triple checking each and every pocket from his pants to his sweater. He frantically felt his person for the familiar lump when it dawned on him.

His keys were in his jacket.

Laughter bubbled up his throat and left his mouth before he could stop it. He began to laugh and laugh until it transformed into sobs. He practically fell down onto the sidewalk as he gripped his hair with his free hand, curling so his forehead touched his knees. Why, why was this happening to him? Why was the Chesapeake Mafia doing this? Why didn't they just kill him and get it over with? It just wasn't fair.

Will was sobbing so hard he almost didn't hear a quiet voice trying to get his attention. He snapped his head up to meet a young woman standing in front of him.

“Um, excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but is this yours?” The woman held something out and to Will's astonishment it was his jacket. He cautiously took the item from her, thanking her over and over again for giving it to him. He dug in the pockets and sighed in relief when he felt the cool metal and rattle of keys against his palm.

“Thank-you so much again,” Will said once more as he turned to unlock the front door. He paused. “Where did you say you found it?”

“Oh, a man gave it to me and pointed at you. Said it was yours before walking away.”

Will gulped before saying goodbye and racing into his building. He took the stairs two by two to his apartment, locked the door behind him, and barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Will holed himself up in his bedroom for two days. He had become severely sick, his anxiety adding fuel to his fever. He couldn’t eat and he could barely drink. Everything he tried ended up being thrown up. He wondered if this was a side effect of his body transitioning from the suppressants, but he doubted it. Perhaps the Ripper put something on his coat and it made him sick, but Will tossed that idea out as soon as he thought of it. It wasn’t the Ripper’s style of kill. He liked to be flashy.

Will sniffled miserably in bed, trying to nibble on a piece of toast. He was keeping it down thankfully, but he was too scared to try anything else. He was tempted to call Bev and have her pick up saltine crackers for him, but he thought better. If anything the Mafia was surrounding the building, keeping tabs of who came and went. He didn’t want to put her in any danger.

On the third day he felt better and by the fourth he was eating normally again. However, he didn’t leave the apartment. He didn’t have any reasons to leave, but he didn’t even go to check his mail. Therefore, he stayed in his little apartment reading or sleeping. At first, it was going well, but after a week, Will began to notice his food supply was low. He tried to keep an eye on it and save it, but by the end of the second week, he was completely out of food.

Will’s stomach gurgled as he searched around the kitchen for anything. His body was weak from lack of nutrition and the thought of having to go outside to get some. He was being ridiculous. If the Mafia truly wanted him dead, they would have done it, but why haven’t they yet? Will had survived two encounters with the Ripper and he continued to live. He didn’t understand it, but he didn’t want to chance his good luck. His next appointment with Alana wasn’t for another couple days. He could wait until then to get food.

The omega’s stomach clenched painfully as he laid down to sleep, and he pressed his hands against it to try and soothe the ache.

  
  


Will knew something was wrong. It was still dark when he woke, the light from the street lamp glowing through the thin curtains. He moved from his bed slowly, trying not to make a sound. In the darkness, he could smell food cooking and his stomach growled in response. He could see light sneaking in from underneath his door, and he froze.

Clinking and objects being settled came muffled through the bedroom door, and with growing dread the omega acknowledged that someone was indeed in his apartment. Someone was…. Cooking in his apartment. Will paused. There wasn’t any food in his pantry, but by the sounds it was clear someone had brought food, broke into his apartment, and was now cooking. It was strange. Will neared the door and carefully cracked it open.

At the current angle, he was unable to see into the kitchen. The sounds grew louder as he opened the door wider, and he wished he had his gun. He was about to risk stepping out into the hall when the noises stopped. Whatever was cooking continued to sizzle, but whoever was stirring had paused. Muffled footsteps on carpet made their way in Will’s direction and a shadow passed the hallway before a figure stepped in.

“Hello again, Officer Graham,” an accented voice said softly, and the hairs on the back of Will’s neck rose. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Will watched in horror as the Chesapeake Ripper smiled, and when the alpha took a step in his direction the omega slammed his door shut. He latched the lock and he pulled his desk in front of the door. He jumped when the doorknob tried to turn, and he clamped a hand over his mouth when the murderer on the other side slowly knocked on the door.

“Officer Graham, please come out. We need to talk.” The Ripper said, but Will made no move to follow the command. It was strange, but the omega didn’t feel the usual fear he felt when dealing with an alpha. Usually, before he started taking suppressants, anytime an alpha gave an order he felt compelled to obey. Perhaps it was because he was older now or he had been on suppressants for so long his omegain mind no longer could process commands. Whatever it was, Will did not open the door. While he didn’t feel fear that alphas usually brought out, he still had a healthy dose of fear for the murderer.

Instead of becoming angry, the Ripper sighed. His footsteps retreated from the door, but Will knew better than to think he was leaving. The cooking commenced and Will turned to his nightstand. He groped around for his phone, knowing it had to be nearby. The light from the streetlight and glow from his alarm helped a little, but to no avail. His phone was nowhere to be found. He didn’t dare turn the light on.

“Officer Graham?” the Ripper called out, and Will let out a startled yelp. He hadn’t heard the alpha return. He watched the door, but the man didn’t attempt to open it. “I’ve made you a light meal. It isn’t much, but in your case it would do you a great deal of comfort. You should come eat it while it is still hot.”

Will refused to respond.

“Are you going to continue to ignore me, Officer?” this time, there was an edge of warning to the Ripper’s voice. “That’s rather rude considering I went all this way to feed you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t left the building in little over two weeks. What would Dr. Bloom think of that?”

Will inhaled sharply, and the alpha must have heard for he continued. “Yes, you meet with her every month, don’t you? You suffer from hallucinations and visions of death. Is that what you saw when we first met?”

Will’s breathing increased and his mind began to shut down. He forced the darkness away, not wanting to be put in a vulnerable situation. However, it was hard to control his heart rate as his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He knew he didn’t stand a chance at either. He could feel a whine bubbling up in his throat.

As if sensing his growing panic, the Ripper’s voice softened. “I regret I did not know about your current situation otherwise I would have made a gentler approach when we ran into each other downtown. However, imagine my surprise of finding an omega in an unlikely profession.” the Ripper hummed and Will could hear the door creak as the alpha leaned against it. Will took a hasty step back. “It’s not often I find an omegian officer, but they usually are behind a desk. You are something else.”

The Ripper attempted to turn the knob again, and this time Will was unable to hold back a distressed whine. The Ripper stopped. Everything fell silent before Will heard the alpha shift again.

“I’ve also never smelled an omega like you before. It’s fascinating. I’ve been around plenty of omegas, but never such as you.” The Ripper took a deep breath, and Will wanted to hide from the scenting. He backed up until he was against his bed and curled into the corner where the bed meets the wall. His body was shaking and a cold sweat had broken out along his forehead. It was silent before the alpha spoke again.

“You should eat something, Officer Graham,” The Ripper continued softly, coaxing. “I can hear your stomach growling from here.”

Will curled tighter on the bed, his lips sealed shut. Seconds passed before the alpha sighed. “I'll put the food in the fridge for when you're ready. Have a good night, Officer.”

The Ripper left. Will strained his ears as he listened to the alpha move around and dishes clinked in the kitchen before everything fell silent. Will continued to sit on his bed and didn't move until the glow from his alarm clock read a quarter past four in the morning. He slowly moved to the blocked door and slid the desk back to its original spot. It took him even longer to work the courage to flip the lock back and open the bedroom door.

The kitchen light was still on. Will took a tentative sniff. The Ripper’s alpha musk was strong, overpowering Will’s own slowly budding omegain scent. It nearly made him gag as he toed slowly into the kitchen. No one was there. He checked all of the other rooms, but true to his word, the Ripper was nowhere to be found. Checking the entrance door next, Will couldn’t find a sign of forced entry. It was as if the alpha had the key to his apartment. He shuddered at the idea and ensured it was locked before forcing a chair under the handle.

Back in the kitchen, Will hovered by the fridge, not wanting to open it. The kitchen was spotless; every dish the alpha had used cleaned and put away. Will even suspected the man cleaned his counter tops, for they shone under the overhead light. Fingers trembling, Will reached out and opened the fridge.

It was stocked full with food. Everything Will could have ever wanted was in there, and sitting on the top shelf with a note attached was a Tupperware filled with eggs and sausages. Will pulled out the Tupperware, eyeing it before plucking the sticky note. In elegant writing, it read:

_Dearest William, I hope this settles your stomach until the morning. Try not to eat anything heavy, for you could become sick, again. I worry for your health, William. Please try to take care of yourself. Until next time._

_\--HL_

HL? What did that stand for? How did the Chesapeake Ripper know he was out of food? And, how did he know he was recently sick? Will blinked down at the note before looking at the Tupperware. The food did smell delicious, and it was vaguely warm from the hour it was in the fridge. Will weighed his choices, but his painful stomach won in the end. He threw all caution aside and reheated the meal. He was a doomed man anyway. Might as well enjoy one, small meal. He tried to eat it slowly, but he was so hungry he devoured it in minutes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story with this chapter: it is fighting me like nothing else. I originally was going to submit this as one long chapter, but because the rest is driving me up the wall I've decided to cut it up into two parts. The second part will be up some time either tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Will left Alana’s office feeling better than he had felt this morning. He had almost called her to cancel his appointment, tell her something came up, that he had something to do, but he knew she would be able to hear the lies. She would in turn become concerned for his failing mental health. She might have offered to come to his apartment, but that would have been worse. The Ripper’s scent was still in the air despite Will’s attempts to air out the rooms and spray neutral scents meant to imitate a beta. No matter what he tried, the alpha’s musk stuck around. Thankfully, it seemed the smell was most prominent in the apartment and not on his clothes, for Alana didn’t bring it up.

Taking cautious steps, Will left the office. He was standing at the lights when a car honked. He ignored it, but when it came again in little beeps he looked, and smiled when Beverly rolled up next to him.

“Need a lift?” she asked as she unrolled the windows.

“I don’t know. That car looks like it could fall apart at any minute.” Will joked, but he proceeded to climb into the vehicle. Beverly scowled.

“Don’t insult my baby.” She warned, rubbing the dashboard lovingly. “She’s gotten me through a lot.”

“Whatever, Bev.” Will shook his head.

“So, how did the appointment go?”

Will shrugged. “Good. Good. Alana thinks I’ve improved. The hallucinations are still there, but I’ve been sleeping better.” Which, much to Will’s surprise and chagrin, was true. Ever since the Chesapeake Ripper broke into his home Will had been falling asleep easier than before. He didn’t understand it, but now with the scent of the murder filling the apartment, whenever he fell asleep he fell into a dreamless abyss. Will didn’t know how to feel about it.

“That’s good to hear. Where are you heading now? Home?”

“No, I’m going in for a check up to see if I can take my arm out of the sling.”

“Sweet. Hey, do you want to come over after? I’m craving pizza and you look like you could use the food.”

Will opened his mouth to object, but he knew she was right. Even with all of the food in his fridge, Will was reluctant to eat any of it.

The omega caved. “Fine, but you’re buying.”

* * *

“Have you been refraining from strenuous activity, Officer Graham?” Dr. Du Maurier asked as she examined Will’s shoulder, frowning at the irritation. Will winced as the alpha gently cleaned around the stitches, determining whether or not to remove them. Will hoped they would come out.

“I have followed your instructions to the letter, doctor.” Will answered half truthfully. He failed to mention the thoughtless act of shoving his desk in front of his bedroom door to block out a murderer a few days ago. That was a tidbit no one needed to know. Dr. Du Maurier made a noncommittal noise, finding no further damage to the tissue before moving on to Will’s wrist. He winced when he was made to rotate it along with his wrist.

“There is still some tension and swelling,” the alpha commented, stepping back to retrieve a small pair of scissors. Will practically sighs in relief when she begins to cut away the stiches. “I recommend you keep the sling on for a few more days, a week at most, and take over the counter pain medicine. You should be good after that, but we will schedule a follow up appointment just to make sure.”

“Thank-you, doctor.” Will murmured. He slipped his shirt back on, mindful of his shoulder. He was putting his arm into the blue sling when he noticed Dr. Du Maurier staring at him.

“I heard you resigned, Officer Graham.” She said, resuming in cleaning up her station before turning to the computer. Will paused.

“Who did you hear that from?”

“I know a few of the officers,” she replied vaguely. “I think it’s a good idea, in any case. Have your hallucinations improved? How have you been sleeping?”

Will bit his tongue so he didn’t snap at her. He didn’t like people sticking their nose into his business. But the alpha was a doctor, one who was concerned with his health. Still…

“I’ve been sleeping well,” He finally said, moving over to put his jacket on. “As for my hallucinations… I’m handling them.”

“Officer Graham,” Dr. Du Maurier gently scolded. “If you want I can prescribe a low dose of sleeping pills that should be able to help. They won’t interfere with your pain medication, and since you’ve stopped using suppressants there won’t be any side effects.”

“It isn’t sleeping I’m having problems with.” At the alpha’s disbelieving stare, he amended, “it takes longer than it should for me to fall asleep, but I haven’t had any nightmares for the past few nights.”

“And why is that?” Dr. Du Maurier asked, her head tilting. “Has something changed in your habits?”

“No.” Will bit back the growl, but the doctor continued on.

“I can smell an alpha’s musk on you. Very faint, but still there.”

“I just saw my therapist,” Will shrugged, turning his head to sniff his shoulder. “She’s an alpha, but we aren’t…we aren’t compatible.”

Dr. Du Maurier nodded before turning away. Will thought that was the end of the subject when she continued.

“I only ask because sometimes scents and smells can have an effect on how one sleeps. This does not have to be an alpha and omega relationship. It can happen with any compatible couples. They find themselves soothed and comforted in a familiar territory, thus making it easier to relax or have a restful sleep.”

Will shook his head, “I haven’t seen Dr. Bloom since today, so she wouldn’t be the reason.”

“When did you start sleeping better?”

“Um… a couple…days ago.”

The Ripper’s face came to mind unbidden and Will flinched. No. There was no way he was responsible for his sleeping improvement. The omega shook his head and jumped down from the chair. “Is there anything else?”

“No,” the alpha replied, her face blank as her eyes slowly wandered to a medical cabinet in the corner of the room. “We are done. Just make sure to keep your arm in a sling for a few more days. We still need to schedule a check-up. How does next Monday sound?”

 

Will pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked toward the waiting room where Beverly was waiting. He was starting to get a headache from the smells of the hospital and the unwanted thoughts of his current stalker.

He didn’t want to think about the Ripper, not now. He just wanted a quiet day, maybe spend the night at Beverly’s since his apartment was overwhelmed by an unwanted alpha. Will sighed and shook his head. He didn’t understand. The Ripper had yet to make any moves to kill him, but Will was ready and accepted his eventual end. He had little to live for. He return to the police force and suffer his hallucinations and visions, but he couldn’t stand the idea of having a mediocre job of an omega. And, since he had fully come out as an omega it would be difficult to find any work if he was unbound. His best option was death, and he was ready for it.

Beverly smiled when she saw Will, and Will smiled back, his mood already improved.

“Ready for pizza?” the beta asked, springing to her feet as she linked her arm through his. Will nodded and the two made their way to the monstrosity Bev called a car.

* * *

They made two stops before going to Beverly’s apartment: the pizza joint and Will’s apartment. Will wanted to grab a few things before staying the night at her house. His nose wrinkled as he was bombarded by the Ripper’s pheromones, and he once again cursed the weather for being too cold to leave his windows open. He quickly grabbed the few items he needed before making his escape down stairs.

He was nearing the car when he heard the sounds of footsteps. He turned, but was too late to move as a man slammed into him, catching his left side. Searing pain ran through his body as he fell to the ground, grasping his left side as he tried not to shout.

“Will!” Beverly yelled, jumping out of the car and to his side. Will waved her off, but he still hissed in pain as he tried to sit up. “Hey, you, stop!” Beverly yelled, but the man had continued running without a second look back.

“Leave it, Bev,” Will managed to grit out, slowly rotating his shoulder to ease the sting. “He’s gone, and I don’t want to have to drag him down to the station.” Because he knew Beverly was going to argue, he added, “By the time you chase him down, you amazon, and drag him back to the car, take him to the station, and write him up the pizza will be stone cold.”

“Pizza can be reheated, Will,” the beta growled, but she helped Will off the ground. It would be useless to try and track him down. Will didn’t get a good look at him and he doubted Bev did either. It was best to ignore it and add it to the list of things going wrong with the day.

* * *

Will’s day got worse.

The two partners spent the day together, laughing and bantering about old cases and current events. It was the most normal thing Will had done in a long time. It was only a matter of time before it all started to crash around him. It was seven-thirty when Beverly received an urgent call to come to the station. The beta leapt into action, quickly pulling her gear together and strapping on her uniform. She was lacing up her boots, and Will watched from his perch on the couch. His skin crawled with adrenalin. He felt like he should be getting ready, too, that he should be going with the beta like had done in the past. However, even if he hadn’t turned in his badge he still had the problem with his left arm, which was still thrumming in pain from earlier.

“You know the drill,” Beverly buzzed as she threw her jacket on. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. Don’t wait up; I’ll text you.”

Will waved her off, shaking his head with a smile.

“I’ll be fine, Bev. Stay safe.”

Beverly returned the smile and with a final wave was out the door. The apartment fell into a dense silence. It was near unnatural. Even when they were in bed, there was always some sort of noise in the background. The tv forgotten in the living room, Bev quietly breathing next to him, the furnace kicking in the dead of night, a fan buzzing somewhere in the distance, and if Jimmy and Brian were there then it added to the noise.

Now? Now it was completely quiet. No Beverly, no Jimmy, no Brian. The furnace had just shut off so it wouldn’t be turning on anytime soon. The tv was turned off, but Will remedied that. However, it did little to help quell the feeling of emptiness. It was always strange to be in Beverly’s apartment without Beverly in it to fill the space. Will didn’t like it.

At least it smelled like her Will thought as he cleared his mind. No offending mafia alpha musk to confuse and send Will’s heart rate through the roof. Just calming, familiar, and not scary beta pheromones.

Will stretched out on the couch, his eyes glazing over as he watched the ending of a detective series wishing once again that he had thought to bring a book with him. By eight, a new detective show started, and by eight fifteen, the omega’s eyes began to droop. Eight twenty-three found Will fast asleep.

The nightmare that followed gripped Will so thoroughly he nearly fell off the couch. He gasped as he woke and he sat up, trying to regain his composure. He tried to blink away the images that followed him into consciousness, but they continued to persist. The omega breathed through clenched teeth and ran his hands through his hair. The two day reprieve he had from the nightmares only made them worse, but Will didn’t want to think about the meaning behind their reappearance.

Rubbing his eyes, he stood, wincing as his shirt clung to his skin. He groaned and grabbed an extra shirt from his bag, slipping his sling off and not caring where it fell. He’d pick it up later. Just like how he would check on the sweat damage on the couch. Later. By the time he exited the bathroom it was nearing twelve-thirty. Even though he was still tired, he didn’t want to go back to sleep, his dreams still following him at every turn.

He began to debate if he wanted to watch tv when a scream startled him. He looked around him. Was that a remnant of his dream? Or was that real? The option was chosen for him as it came again, closer this time. Will ran to the window just in time to see a man run down the alleyway followed closely by two men.

Without thinking, Will jumped into action. He ran into Beverly’s room and opened her desk drawer, knowing she kept a spare handgun. Once armed, Will hurried to pull on his shoes and jacket, hearing the man yell once again, and was out the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for Will find the trail the fleeing man and his pursuers, but they had a least a two minute head start and while the omega could hear the man's panicked pleas, he could not trace them. He cursed under his breath as he picked up the pace, his shoulder screaming in agony. He ignored it. Someone was in trouble and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to help. However, it seemed luck was not on his side, for as he neared the park he heard a pitched scream before deafening silence followed.

Will came to a halt, straining his ears to hear any sign from the men. Faintly, he heard murmuring somewhere deep in the park along with footsteps. The omega switched the safety off on Beverly's gun and made his way toward the noise. A few lamp posts lit the area, but it was still dark enough to hide among the foliage.

What he found made him flinch. The poor man who had been fleeing for his life was lying on the ground with what looked like blood pouring from his head. The pursuers were standing above him, whispering to each other and holding something in their hands. Will moved closer, his steps careful. As he reached the tree line he could pick up bits of their conversation.

“--is going to be mad.” Will caught one of the attackers saying, the man bringing a hand up to rub at his face and tilt the hat on his head higher. “He wanted us to take him alive.”

“Shut it, Paul, I know.” The other snapped. “But the dude was going to die anyway.”

“Boss wanted to do it himself. You know that.”

Will held his breath and froze. These two were the Chesapeake Ripper’s betas that followed him. Unease began to fill him, but he shoved it down. It looked like they only had short range weapons. Will could take them. However, he belatedly remembered he failed to bring handcuffs with him. He cursed himself before readjusting his grip on his gun. He was about to reveal himself when the betas continued to talk.

“It was rude of him, you know,” one of them said, poking at the dead man on the ground with what looked like a pipe. “Him just running into Officer Graham like that. He didn’t even stop to see if he was okay.”

Will jerked in surprise.

“Yeah, he looked like he was in so much pain. I’ve never seen the boss look so vivid.”

Will took a step back from the tree he was hiding behind, his breath caught in his throat. He looked at the dead man, straining his eyes to see, but he hadn’t gotten a good look at the man from earlier. He wouldn’t be able to pick out his picture if anyone showed him. Will’s blood ran cold. He did this. He was the cause of this man’s death.

The sound of a car engine was near deafening in the silent park, and Will had just enough time to duck behind the tree before he was caught by passing headlights. The car drove up as close to them as possible before stopping. It continued to run as the lights were dimmed and the driver stepped out of the car. Will dared to peek around to see a tall silhouetted figure approach the betas, and his fears were confirmed when a slight breeze brought his scent to him.

“I’m sorry, boss,” one of the betas whimpered, and with the dimmed lights Will was able to make him out as Alex. “We didn’t mean to kill him.”

The Ripper was silent, and Alex whimpered again and lowered himself to the ground. Will mindlessly connected that he must have been the one to strike the fatal blow.

After a long pause, the Ripper walked closer to the body and inspected it. Another pause stretched across before he stood and stepped back.

“Clean up the mess,” he ordered, and the betas jumped into action.

Will held still, frozen as he watched the betas dump the man’s body in the trunk of the car and sweep the scene of the crime with flashlights. Will knew from experience and stories from his fellow officers that Mafia scenes, even though the police didn’t get involved, left only a brutalized victim in the spot they wanted the public to see and footprints. The prints were near untraceable, and if they were traced the police couldn’t do much.

The betas finished and the trio began to make their way to the car. The Ripper stopped. Will watched as his head tilted to the side and his shoulders relaxed. The betas paused and looked at him, confused. The Ripper continued to stand silently before he turned. Will once again ducked behind the tree.

“It appears we have an audience,” the Ripper’s voice clearly rang out, calm and knowing. “It is rude to eavesdrop. Why don’t you come out, Officer Graham?”

Will cursed. He gripped his gun and slowly peeked around. All three of the Mafia members were watching in his general direction. When Will stepped fully out, the Ripper’s eyes, lighted by the car lights, landed on him.

Will raised the gun and aimed at the Ripper. The two betas flinched and made calming gestures, but the alpha didn’t twitch. If anything, he seemed pleased.

Growing angrier, Will demanded, “Put your hands on your head and get on the ground.”

The Ripper smiled. “It’s so good to see you, Officer Graham.”

“Get on the ground, now.”

“Glad to see you out of the apartment.”

“Listen to me and--”

“However, you still look peckish. Are you eating well?”

The Ripper tisked and took a step forward. Will raised the gun higher, and the Ripper stopped. One of the betas, Paul, risked a step. “Please, Officer Graham, let’s talk about this. You should really put the gun down.”

“Yeah,” Alex, piped up. “Your shoulder still needs to heal. And your wrist is still in bad shape. The doc said you should keep your sling on”

Will stared. “How do you know that?”

Alex blanched, and Paul looked stricken as well. Both betas looked uneasily at the Ripper, who hadn’t moved during the whole ordeal. His earlier amusement was traded for one that neared boredom, but years of reading people told Will that the alpha was anything but bored.

Will’s anxiety grew and his hand tightened on the gun, causing pain to race through his shoulder and wrist. The alpha saw the tensing of muscles and raised his hands in a placating matter.

“Now, Officer--”

“Tell me, now!”

“I will tell you only when you’ve put the gun down.” The Ripper said, assuming an authoritative voice. The betas both whimpered and backed away.

Will flinched and almost did as he was told, a whine caught in the nick of time. No, he wouldn’t submit to the murderer, not when he had the gun. However, Will realized he might have the fire power, but he wasn’t in control.

The omega’s aim faltered, and the alpha stepped forward.

“Put the gun down, Officer Graham, and we’ll talk.” The Ripper was a few steps away. Will righted his aim, but his shoulder began to throb and the alpha’s scent was consuming him. It told him to listen, to obey. Everything would be all right.

“William,” the Ripper coaxed. “Put the gun down.”

Just like in the warehouse, Will reluctantly lowered his gun.

In a strike of lightning, the Ripper grabbed the gun and took it from Will’s hand. Will had barely enough time to gasp as he found himself engulfed in the alpha’s arms. He struggled to get free, his instincts as both an omega and a cop giving advice on how to escape. But the Ripper held on tight, hands sliding under Will’s jacket to grip at his shirt. It seemed the alpha learned from his previous mistake.

Will wrestled against the murderer, but the alpha rode with the movement, adjusting his grip as the omega twisted and turned. In minutes, Will’s recovering body slowed and his movements became sluggish. A small whine escaped, and the Ripper gently shushed him. One hand snaked out from under his jacket and rested in the middle of his back. Before Will could turn or struggle, the Ripper brought his hand down sharply, striking at an omegan pressure point. Will’s legs gave out and he was gently lowered to the ground. He tried to move, but his body was locked up.

The Ripper’s hands moved up to his neck, and Will could only whine as another pressure point was pressed gently this time. Black spots began to form in his vision and soon everything faded away.

* * *

 

The ground beneath him was soft, not the hard sting of concrete floor Will was expecting. The room smelled sweet of lavender and lilac, artificial scents covering any natural indicators of his current location. His head pounded with his heartbeat as he tried to sort out what had happened. Why was he still alive? Will blinked one heavy eye open and then the other.

He was in his room. Will sat up, and he grabbed his head as the world spun at an angle. His headache increased as he massaged his temples, hoping the pain would go away. He was not so lucky.

He was about to reach for his nightstand where he kept his pills when the door opened. The rush of air from the main apartment flooded Will's senses, drowning out the soothing floral smells with the overpowering musk of alpha. Will squeaked in surprise before a full blown whine was made, and he jumped to the corner of the bed, curling in on himself.

The Ripper stopped, his face cast in shadow. In Will's panic, he could see enough of his features to see the surprise on the alpha's face. It turned to something akin to worry before going completely blank.

“I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet, Officer Graham.” was all the Ripper said before he moved to the side to set the tray he brought with him down on the nightstand.

Will pushed down his panic and took a deep breath. “Why am I here?”

“You live here, do you not?” the Ripper replied, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Will bared his teeth. He would not be toyed with in his own home.

“Why would you do that?” He argued. “You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me and yet you keep me alive. Are you trying to drive me into a psychotic break? Is that why you keep playing with my head?” Will moved out of his curled position to kneel on the bed. The Ripper stayed silent, watching the movement with careful, maroon eyes. “Why am I still alive, _sir_? Is this fun to you? I'm no longer a threat to you. I've given up my position at the station. You know you have complete control. Why continue this?”

Will's voice was rising, his panic gone and consumed in anger. He stood from the bed and got nose to nose with the alpha. The Ripper continued to remain silent, which only fueled Will's anger. He had heard stories of the Ripper picking apart his victims before killing them, so why wasn't he giving the omega the same courtesy?

“Do I truly interest you so much you would keep me alive? See how far you can poke and chip at the broken omegan cop and see when he finally breaks?”

Will's chest was heaving, and the steam he finally gained flew away, leaving him exhausted and hurt. His shoulder and wrist flared up, finally calling Will's attention as the omega broke eye contact with the alpha. He reached up to gently rub his healing shoulder when a hand stopped him. Will flinched as the Ripper brought him closer, resisting for a few seconds before allowing himself to be embraced. With his nose forced into the crook of the Ripper's neck, Will was unable to block out the alpha's pheromones, unwillingly relaxing into the hold.

“How have you been sleeping?” the alpha asked after a moment's silence.

“What?” Will asked, startled.

The Ripper didn’t repeat himself. He simply adjusted his grip and continued to hold him. Will opened his mouth to tell him to piss off, but he couldn't find the words to contradict him. His silence was enough of an answer for the Ripper relaxed his grip. “That's what I thought.”

Will growled and shoved the alpha away. “You thought what? Stop playing around.” Seeing he was starting to talk in circles, Will griped his hair before turning away. He didn't care if he presented his back to the killer. If the man wanted him dead he would have done it already. Will could see that now. “Just, just go away.”

“You still don't see it?”

“I said, go away.”

“The way you react to my scent. It calms you. It makes you feel safe.”

“Go away.”

“We are compatible, William. I knew from our first meeting in the warehouse.”

“Bondmates?” Will scoffed. “You must be joking.”

He dared to look at the alpha's face, but when he saw the serious expression his mirth fell away. “Bondmates don't exist, _sir_.” He bit. “and if they did, I wouldn't become mates with a killer.”

“If you are aware of what bondmates are then you know they cannot be changed. It's fate.”

“I never would have taken you for someone who believed in destiny.” Will said, rubbing his temples. “My decision is still fuck off.”

“Language, William.” the Ripper scolded, coming closer to bring Will's hand away from his head, the other reaching up to massage gently around his shoulder. “You should do as Dr. Du Maurier says and keep your sling on for another week. It would do you no good if you damaged the muscles during the healing process. Also,” he trailed his hand down, cupping the omega's wrist. “You should put bandages on this as well. While it wasn't as damaged, it would be in your best interest to use a brace.”

Will snorted and pulled his hand away. The Ripper, once again, allowed it.

“William—“

“Go away.”

Silence filled the room before the alpha sighed. “Alright, but you must think about what I’ve said. We no longer can ignore each other.”

Will ignored him.

“It would also be in your best interest to get as much rest as you can.” The alpha continued. “Just because you are feeling better does not mean you should be putting unnecessary stress on your arm. Keep it in the sling and rest, but also try to get some fresh air. Staying cooped up in your apartment is not healthy.”

“Going out as an unmated omega isn’t safe either.” Will remarked. He saw the Ripper smile, and his eyes narrowed. “What’s so funny?”

“I don’t believe you will have any future problems concerning that.”

“What did you do?” Will asked, but the alpha continued to smile, turning toward the bedroom door.

“Make sure you get plenty of rest, and please consider the sling, Will. I don’t want you to be set back in your recovery.”

Will scowled at the alpha’s back before turning away. He crossed his arms as he searched out the extra blue sling with his eyes. The one he used the most was at Beverly’s apartment. He would wait for the alpha to leave before seeking it out. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. When he didn’t hear the door shut, Will peeked over his shoulder to find the Ripper watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Will you not consider it?” the Ripper asked softly, his mask perfectly in place. “I know you feel something, William. It is only a matter of time before you accept it.”

Will scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

The Ripper smiled. “Why didn’t you shoot me when you had the chance?” he asked. “You could have easily taken me down and my men, yet I believe you would have let us walk away had I not scented you.”

“I don’t agree with murder, sir,” Will growled. “I became a cop so I could help people, not kill them.”

“But you have killed before,” the alpha pointed out. “You killed Budge.”

“It was his life or mine. Besides, I was in the midst of a break down. I wasn’t completely in my own mind.” Will argued. “You kill to gain power and keep the city under your thumb. I only kill when it is necessary to protect those in need, and even then that is only in dire situations.” Will shook his head. “this is why we can’t be bondmates. I could never make with a monster like you.”

Will spat those venomous words, but the Ripper simply smiled. The Ripper opened his mouth to bring up some point against Will’s argument, but the omega continued. “Besides, I can’t even think to allow myself to be courted by someone who I don’t even know their first name.”

The smile slipped and the Ripper looked puzzled for a moment before realization fell upon his features. The slip in the man’s usual façade did nothing for Will. The omega was done with the conversation and everything dealing with the murderer. He just wanted him to go away. He turned away to leave the room when the alpha said softly,

“Hannibal.”

Will paused. “What?”

The Ripper followed him, gently grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around. “My name is Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter.”

Will stood stunned. “That’s not your name.”

The man tilted his head in amusement. “And why not, William?”

“Because why would the notorious leader of the Chesapeake Mafia, the Ripper, tell me their real name? I can go down to the station tomorrow and give my chief this information.”

“But you won’t.” The Ripper said with a smile. He didn’t elaborate as he ran his hand down Will’s arm and took his hurt wrist in hand. He brought it up to inspect before giving it a soft stroke. “Have a good night, Will. I trust I’ll see you soon.”

Will scowled and turned away. He listened as the Ripper walked out of the room and out the door. He then flew about his room, seeking out his cellphone to call the chief, but when he couldn’t find it he realized he left his phone at Beverly’s and he didn’t have a land line.

Will groaned and plopped back down on the bed, his head hurting and his body hurting, and everything just hurt. He sighed as he turned on his side, and saw the food waiting for him on the night stand. He scowled and turned his back to it, wincing as he put pressure on his shoulder. He ignored the pain in his shoulder. He ignored the food and how good it smelled. He also ignored the wrist brace also sitting innocently on his night stand.

It took ten minutes before Will ate all of the food on the plate and had the wrist brace snuggly placed on his wrist, his mood completely sour.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, things are starting to pick up :D
> 
> Don't be a sourpuss, Will, Hannibal is just looking out for your well being. In a serial killer like way.


	7. Chapter 7

“So how did it go last night?” Will asked as their waitress walked away with their order. Beverly sighed, the dark under her eyes prominent as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

“Trust me when I say the Mafia can go to the bay and drown.” She muttered, taking a big gulp of the probably not safe to drink yet coffee. She barely flinched as the scalding liquid went down her throat and put her cup none too gently down on the table. “I swear, if I get called to a scene just to be told I can't do anything with it because it involves the Mafia, I might just hunt the Ripper myself and kill him.”

Will snorted, bringing his own coffee to his lips and carefully sipping as images of Beverly beating the ever living daylights out of the Ripper.

 _Hannibal_ , his mind supplied. _He told you his name was Hannibal._

Will scowled into his coffee and forced his mind away from that trail of unwanted thoughts. He played with the straps on his wrist brace and let his eyes wander.

There were a couple other patrons in the café, but it was otherwise deserted. It was typical; no one really came to this place, which worked in Will’s and Beverly’s favor. They were usually the only ones to frequent the café and the owner knew them by name. It had good food and even better pies. Will had taken a peek in the window where the pies usually sat to see if they had any lemon but sadly he didn’t see any.

Will readjusted the strap on his wrist brace before forcing his hand away, focusing back on a sleep deprived Beverly.

“So you weren't needed at all?” He asked, trying to get the beta to stop trying to destroy her coffee cup with her mind. “What did you do all night?”

“I had to stay,” she sighed, dramatic as ever. “Sorry I didn't text last night. Then again, it wouldn't have mattered.”

Will smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I should have let you know I had to return to my apartment. Were you too worried?”

“Yes!” the beta snapped, and Will leaned back. “Will, you can't do stuff like that anymore. You aren't a “beta” anymore. You are, and currently smell like, an omega. What would have happened if an alpha came around?”

“But nothing did happen.” Will protested.

“You were handicapped, gunless, and betaless,” she gestured to herself, “what were you thinking?”

Will avoided her gaze, keeping his mouth shut about the gun issue. “It was fine. I've done it before.”

Beverly bared her teeth before falling against the booth, running her hands through her hair. The two partners remained silent, only speaking words of thanks when the waitress came back with their food. They began to eat, neither looking at each other even when Beverly grabbed the salt and offered it to a struggling Will when he couldn’t grab it. Will offered Beverly an extra napkin when she had sufficiently covered hers in grease.

It went like that for the entire meal until the waitress came with the check. Beverly swiped it from Will’s hand and paid for it before he could protest. The waitress thanked them and left, and Beverly pulled her jacket on. She paused when Will did not follow suit.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride back to your apartment,” she said, twirling the keys on one finger. Will smiled, but waved her off.

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to stay here a little longer. I need to pick up some more pain medication at the drug store, and that’s only a little bit of a walk’s way.” He explained, not telling her he didn’t want to go back to the apartment because the smell of the Ripper—Hannibal, his mind whispered again—was beginning to get to him. Before he couldn’t fall asleep because of hallucinations and dreams. Before he couldn’t fall asleep because of the mix of that and the alpha’s scent, but now? Now Will could at the drop of a hat fall asleep without any problems. And that worried him. He had to stay out of his apartment, just for a little bit. He would have to go back tonight, but for now he was content to stay outside as long as possible, despite the snow and the cold.

Beverly gave him a long look before shrugging, securing her coat around her shoulders.

“Give me a text later, okay? I’ll be down at the station, but I want to hear that you made it back to your apartment.”

Will smiled at her and waved her away once more. “Go on, you crazy woman. Have a good day.”

“Humph. Yeah. Right.” Beverly scowled as she stalked off into the cold. Will watched her though the window as she climbed into her car and drove away, feeling a sense of sadness one similar to what he felt the night before. It was strange seeing Beverly doing things that he usually did with her. It made him feel like a disappointment. Perhaps… If the Ripper wasn’t going to kill him, maybe he should return to work. Sure, his hallucinations and nightmares, which had been dying down, might come back full force. He would have to start taking his suppressants again, there was no question about it. Even though almost everyone knew now, even though the pills were harmful to him long term, he would suffer once more to help people.

But did he really want to go back?

Will sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the cold radiate from the window. Maybe he should have taken Beverly’s offer to drive him home. It was pretty cold out.

Will felt a presence near him and one tiny sniff caused his eyes to snap open. He immediately locked onto the alpha that was standing next to the booth, a small plate in one hand and a mug in the other. Will’s body froze as it fully hit him that the Ripper was standing next to him in public. His eyes darted around, but what little patrons there were earlier seemed to have vanished now.

“May I sit with you?” the Ripper asked, nodding his head toward the empty spot across from Will. The omega wanted to say no, to shake his head, but he was too shocked to see the alpha. The Ripper seemed to realize this before proceeding to take the seat. He placed the plate in between them, and Will saw there was a lemon pie resting there.

“I hope Officer Katz isn’t too upset with you, Will,” the alpha said, taking a sip from his mug. “But she does have a point. You can’t run off in the middle of the night like yesterday. It isn’t safe for an omega, especially an unmated one.”

“I thought you said I won’t be having problems anymore?” Will scoffed, ignoring the way the Ripper’s eyes flashed in delight.

“You won’t,” he agreed, a hint of possessiveness in his words making Will uncomfortable. “But I still don’t want you walking around by yourself.” He frowned as the omega rolled his eyes and stared out the window, blocking him out. “You should have an escort with you.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Will grounded out, gleefully taking in the Ripper’s expression as he refused to call the alpha by his name. “I don’t need your help. I’ve had to this for a long time.”

“You were on suppressants for years, William. Your scent has changed. Just like what Officer Katz said, you smell like an omega.”

“How did you hear our conversation? You weren’t even in here.” Will snapped, but Hannibal continued.

“I already have some of my men stationed in your area. I can send a few more during the night in case you—“

“Would you listen to yourself?” Will interrupted. “You’re talking as if we were a couple. We,” Will gestured between them. “Are not a couple. Nothing is going to come from this. I never agreed to it.”

The Ripper’s face was unreadable, stony even. His eyes hardened briefly, but it fell away to a familiar mask of aloofness. Will didn’t like how it bothered him to see it. Instead he lifted his own mug to distract himself, but found it was empty. The alpha across from him made a slight hand movement, and before Will knew it the waitress appeared and filled it for him before scurrying away.

Will stared down at his steaming cup before hesitantly glancing up at the Ripper, who was hiding his smile behind his own cup. Will scowled at the other’s mug before pushing his away, careful not to spill any of the liquid on his hands. The Ripper sighed.

“Will, you don’t have to act this way. Can’t you see I’m only trying to help?”

“Yeah, you only want to keep an eye on me until I lower my guard and then you’ll pounce. Though, it won’t be death greeting me will it?”

By the swift intake of breath, Will knew he surprised the Ripper, but it was true, wasn’t it? The alpha had already made his intentions clear, claiming they were “bond mates”. The idea made Will want to roll his eyes. He was a damaged omega. Why on Earth would the Chesapeake Ripper want him as a mate unless to ensure he can’t go to the cops with any information.

 _But you didn’t_ , the treacherous voice chimed in. _You didn’t call when you got your phone from Beverly. It didn’t even cross your mind to call your boss. What does that say, hm?_

It means absolutely nothing! Will argued back, but he knew better. Whether the alpha was right or not it didn’t matter, Will was connected to the Ripper in some way. But he didn’t have to like it.

“I have a proposition for you, William.” The Ripper said, bringing Will out of his inner turmoil. The omega kept his eyes adverted, but he tilted his head slightly. The Ripper took it as permission to continue. “I propose we get to know one another, a sort of courtship if you will.”

Will blinked in surprise and finally turned to meet the Ripper’s slight smile, a small victory for the alpha. Court him? The Ripper wanted to court him?

“… You want to go on a date?” Will asked, unable to get his head around the idea. He glanced up briefly at the alpha’s red eyes and found them full of mirth.

“If that is what you would prefer, then yes. We should get to know one another. Now,” Hannibal added as soon as Will opened his mouth to argue. “I am aware of your hesitancy, but give it a chance. A month at the least. Then, if you still don’t want to continue on with our “dates” then I shall leave you alone forever.”

“…Just like that?” Will asked, eyes narrowing. “No cards up your sleeve? No loopholes?”

“None.” The alpha promised, though Will wondered if he was being truthful. “I give you my word, Will.”

The omega didn’t believe him, but the treacherous side of him was willing to fall for it.

 _Give it a chance_ , it whispered. _What’s the worse that could happen?_

I become forcefully mated to someone who kills for fun. Will answered back.

_This is your chance. You might never find another alpha this courteous, even if they are a killer._

No.

_He has done nothing to harm you. He has protected you and saved your life._

No.

_You know I’m right. The hallucinations have practically disappeared. Hannibal drives the nightmares away. Don’t deprive us of this one stable point in our lives._

Fingers found themselves tracing along the straps of the wrist band, unstrapping and strapping. Will did this three times before finally looking up at a patiently waiting Ripper, who’s eyes were watching in interest at Will’s actions. Will kept quiet for a few more moments before sighing.

“Fine,” he said, scowling slightly at how the alpha’s posture straightened and his eyes danced. “I accept to be… courted, but we stop after a month.”

“Only if I can’t sway you,” the Ripper added.

“Only if you can’t sway me,” Will agreed, a sense of dread and excitement filling him. He was going to be courted. He was going to go on a date. He had never really had the opportunity to date with hiding himself as a beta, work, and his mental instability. The conflict of emotions was starting to hurt his head.

“Excellent,” the Ripper said with a smile. He extended his hand, and Will hesitantly shook it. “I do hope this means we are past formalities.” The man’s hand lingered a moment longer than it should have before withdrawing, his smug smile stuck in place.

Will heard the underlying request, though he doubted the Ripper would ever beg since he was an alpha and a mafia lord.

“Fine,” he stressed out, grabbing his jacket. “I must be going. Have a good day, Hannibal.”

The Ripper’s smile was a brief show of teeth, a genuine smile caught a few seconds too late. Will didn’t like the way his stomach clenched at the sight. He was almost out of the booth when the alpha grabbed his arm.

“Thank-you, Will,” The Ripper—Hannibal—said sincerely. His grip didn’t relent, and Will was forced to settle back into the booth. He was reminded of the lemon pie as Hannibal slid the plate closer to him.

“I heard it was your favorite,” was all Hannibal offered before taking a sip of his coffee.

Will glowered, biting his lip from saying a few nasty words. Instead, he slowly picked up his fork, speared a piece, and tentatively put it in his mouth. He tried to continue to scowl as he ate, but in his mind he was making happy little noises as he ate, delighted to get his favorite treat.

Hannibal continued to softly smile and sip his coffee, content to sit in silence while Will ate.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but Will wasn’t expecting their first date to start right away. After Will finished the delicious pie (and had to sit with an irritatingly smug alpha), Hannibal offered to walk with him to the drug store. Because he had agreed to the courting, Will felt he couldn’t say no. That, and he was pretty sure the alpha would bribe, guilt, or even stalk him to get what he wanted, so to avoid the hassle Will agreed.

The walk wasn’t terrible. Hannibal didn’t make any attempts to hold Will’s hand or link arms or touch him for that matter. He only insisted on walking on the side of Will’s injured side.

So no one would bump into him like yesterday, Will’s rational, non-treacherous side of his mind supplied, and Will agreed.

All was smooth sailing. They made very little talk, though Hannibal did try. He asked him some simple questions, such as what he liked to eat or his favorite hobby. Will kept his answers to a minimum, answering only in yes and no if they were closed ended questions and supplying little to the ones that required a longer answer. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind. He made comments or added his own thoughts to Will’s answers. He wasn’t chatty, but it was obvious he was trying to get Will to engage in conversation. The omega silently hoped thirty days would go fast. Then he wondered if Hannibal would go by thirty or thirty-one days. Knowing Hannibal, Will bet it would be the latter.

After the drug store, Hannibal suggested they go to the park. Will didn’t want to go to the park, but the other alternative was to go home by himself and be surrounded by the phantom presence of the alpha. That, and he had no idea if Hannibal would follow him home, expecting him to be invited in. Will decided he rather be out in the open with the murder than behind closed doors.

It had warmed up from the morning, leaving small patches of snow to melt. The snow probably wouldn’t stick for long until next week. Will heard there was a storm coming. He hoped it wouldn’t be too bad, but he also hoped it was bad enough Hannibal couldn’t come and harass him at his apartment. That would be ideal.

The park was quiet. Since it was a weekday most of the children were at school and parents at work. There was an occasional dedicated jogger or biker getting in the last good day before the snow came for good. Will wished with a hint of irony that there were more people around. He would never have called himself a people person, and his trying to get along with Hannibal almost proved his social skills. Hannibal, once again, didn’t seem to mind.

“Would you like to rest?” Hannibal asked as they neared a bench. Will shook his head. While he did feel a little tired, he didn’t want to stop. He knew even though it was currently warm, if they stopped the cold would fall upon them. He didn’t want to appear cold, or worse, have Hannibal try and bundle him against him in his alpha scented jacket. Will would probably die of embarrassment or horror, whichever came first.

Will opened his mouth to suggest they head back to his apartment (or more Will went home and the Ripper left him alone), but a flash of movement caught his eye. Turning to look, Will saw a burst of yellow before he was pounced upon by a friendly yellow lab. If Hannibal hadn’t caught him in time Will would have found himself on the ground. Instead, he fell against the alpha’s chest, encased in his arms. Will didn’t care as his free arm came up to pet the dog currently giving him kisses.

“Hello, there.” He said, grinning as the dog tried to get a few more licks in before Will, with the help of Hannibal, detached him from his person. The omega knelt down to continue scratching the dog’s ears, ignoring the pain in his arm and shoulder when the dog jumped. Hannibal, on the other hand, knew better. He had Will stand back up before examining his shoulder, asking him if it hurt. Giddy and a little annoyed that the alpha was interrupting, Will answered truthfully and allowed himself to be checked over. His free hand continued petting.

When he was done and satisfied, they both turned their attention to their new friend.

“He doesn’t have a collar,” Will noted. “But he’s friendly, so he must have had or has an owner.”

“He might belong to someone at the park,” Hannibal added, his nose wrinkling as the dog rubbed against him and left yellow fur on his coat.

“Perhaps.” Will said with a laugh. Seeing his mirth, Hannibal smiled too.

“Do you like dogs, Will?” he asked even though the answer was obvious.

“I do,” he answered simply, turning his attention away from Hannibal, missing the warm smile directed at him.

Will got one more loving pat before the dog’s attention was taken away from them and directed to something in the distance. He took off running, and Will started after him before stopping himself. He wanted to keep the dog, at least around him until he could find the owner or a home for him. He didn’t want to think about the dog out in the cold by himself, lost without food or shelter. It nearly broke his heart to force himself to stay still, watching as the furry tail disappeared into the brush.

A hand gently took his and Will looked up at the maroon eyes that were filled with understanding.

“Let’s head back to your apartment, Will. You’re starting to shiver.”

Will hadn’t noticed. The hand encasing his warmed him enough to make the cold bearable. They left the park in a slow manner. They didn't hurry despite Will's shivering. Hannibal kept him close, his hand closed around Will's in a loose but secure grasp. Surprisingly, Will didn't mind, or rather, didn't mind too terribly. At the moment. He would complain later, but now? Now he was content.

They neared the edge of the park before the trees gave out to the road and Will was beginning to wonder if his moral standards had completely jumped from his brain when they saw the dog again. The yellow lab was chasing after a squirrel, completely oblivious to his surrounding. He continued his chase, unaware of the cyclist that had rounded the corner on the bike path. Will tensed, but there was little he could do to warn, nor was there time for the cyclist to stop.

Tires squealed, the dog yelped, and the bike crashed to the ground. Will released Hannibal's hand and rushed over to the man and the dog, his concern more so for the dog but he forced himself to go to the man first.

“Are you okay?” he asked, but the man, a beta, didn't answer. He untangled himself from under the bike and stormed over to where the dog was licking his paw. Will saw the malicious intent in the beta's eyes and stepped in front of him before he could make it.

“Is that your dog?” the man spat, pointing at the dog. Will briefly glanced over to see Hannibal crouched by the dog, gently going over his paws and side to see if he was injured. He got a lick for all his trouble.

“Yes,” Will lied, turning back to the angry cyclist. “Sorry, his collar broke.”

“That's not a good excuse.” The man snapped. “I could have been hurt.”

“Are you injured?” Will jumped as Hannibal's smooth accent popped next to him, the alpha angling himself so Will was partially behind him. The beta looked like he wanted to say 'yes', but he took a second look at Hannibal, his nose twitching slightly. His eyes flickered to Will, hovering over his arm before going back to Hannibal.

“No, no I'm not hurt, but I could have been. Make sure you fix your dog's collar.”

“Of course. Sorry for the inconvenience.” Hannibal replied with his calm and reassuring voice. However, it seemed to unnerve the beta. He made a hasty retreat and jumped back on his bike without a second glance back.

Will instantly turned to Hannibal with a scowl, which only deepened when he saw the alpha's smug expression.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Hannibal replied almost sweetly. “The beta just came to his own conclusion.”

“And what conclusion would that be?”

“Well, my dearest Will,” Hannibal gently took Will's hand, which Will reluctantly relinquished. “When one comes across an alpha and omega they have to be cautious, for any hint of a threat will cause the alpha to defend their omega.”

“We aren't mated, therefore it shouldn't matter.”

“It does matter.” Hannibal disagreed. “We are obviously together and you are injured.” He gestured to Will's arm. “Because we are together it implies we are either family or a courting couple.” The alpha flashed him a smile. Will’s lip twitched, but his scowl won out the facial expression battle.

“Well, that’s a comfort.”

“Indeed,” Hannibal replied. “Now, what do we do with you?”

The dog sat before them, his front paw drawn up to his chest in a mirror image of Will’s arm. Will wanted to pet him, but Hannibal had his hand in a clear ‘I’m not letting go anytime soon’ grasp. In his stead, Hannibal reached out and pet the dog, but he didn’t scratch him behind the ears or give chin rubs. It displeased Will.

“I can take him to the vet for a check up and see if he has a microchip.” Will offered. “I know a guy at the local pet hospital.”

Hannibal agreed and pulled out his cellphone. He pressed a button and spoke with the other person before hanging up. Not even two minutes passed before a black car drove up and the driver stepped out to open the back door for them. Will didn’t recognize the beta as he helped guide the dog into the car.

“After you,” Hannibal smiled, and Will rolled his eyes.

“You are ridiculous.” He muttered as he slid in the car, his now free hand flying to the dog. He heard Hannibal give a soft snort, which Will was sure the alpha would deny ever doing before sliding in next to him.

* * *

 

The dog turned out to be completely fine. He just had a few bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious. With a few pain pills and water the dog was up and running around the legs of anyone standing in the office. He didn’t have a chip, nor did he match any descriptions of missing dogs in the area. He was, for the moment, just a friendly stray. Will chatted with the vet assistant before corralling the dog and attaching the leash to his new collar.

The dog, now named Mick, butted his head against the omega’s legs and rubbed his face into the denim. It brought a smile to Will’s face, and in return made Hannibal smile.

“I wish I could keep you with me.” Will sighed, untangling himself from the leash as Mick ran around him. “But my apartment is strict on having dogs under forty pounds. That,” Will laughed and his face grew red with embarrassment. “and, well, let’s just say I’m already on my land lady’s watch list.”

“I see,” Hannibal chuckled and took the leash out of Will’s hand. “In that case, I know someone who’s been looking for a dog.”

“Really?” Will asked, skeptical. “You’re not just going to dump the dog on some poor, unsuspecting person are you?”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, and Will believed he offended him. “Certainly not, William. An animal is a big responsibility. No, the person is reputable and will undoubtedly cherish him until an owner can be found.”

Will was still hesitant. He didn’t want to put Mick on anyone. He wanted to sneak him into his apartment, but he knew the consequences would be dire if he did. He was already on his fourth strike. Usually it was two, but the landlady liked him because he didn’t cause trouble, but she would have to kick him out if he got a fifth. Will sighed and nodded. Hannibal saw the droop in his shoulders and once more laced his hand with Will’s.

“Come. I’ll take you home.”

* * *

 

It was evening and Will was restless. Hannibal had let him go home relatively easy. He didn’t try to convince the omega to let him come up with him, or try and coax him into staying with him longer. The alpha simply walked Will to the front door of the complex and, with great reluctance Will noted, let go of his hand and walked back to the waiting car.

Now, Will was expecting the killer to arrive at any moment, waltzing in with groceries or some other mundane reason. But he never did, and it was bothering him. It left Will on edge, but he wasn’t sure why. Was it because a small part of him was still waiting for the alpha to kill him? To take advantage of him in some way? Or was it because he was starting to realize the alpha, while a bad man, genuinely cared for him? A broken omega. It was ridiculous, but as Will recalled their day together, Will found he had enjoyed his day immensely.

Will didn’t like this conclusion.

Trying to remain stubborn, Will stormed around the house looking for things to do, distracting himself from his own thoughts. He succeeded, doing mindless house chores for two and a half hours before his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up, thinking it was Beverly. His smile turned into a scowl, seeing the name ‘Hannibal Lecter’ pop up on his screen. When the alpha programmed his number into his phone would forever be a mystery.

Will watched as the icon above Hannibal’s name moved, showing he had a picture message. The omega hesitated a few more seconds before opening it, and a smile instantly appeared.

In the picture was a little girl and what Will assumed to be her mother happily smiling at the camera, and in between them was Mick as happy as a dog could be. Having lived a life of reading scenes and people, Will could tell they were genuinely happy, not being forced because a Mafia lord was making them. Fuzzies began to float in his stomach and chest and he couldn’t help but laugh.

Without thinking, he replied with a simple ‘thank-you’.

In less than a minute, Hannibal replied. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit behind schedule, but that's okay~~! Have some still in denial Will!   
> Will if you keep scowling your face is going to be stuck there permanently and you'll forever look like an angry puppy.


	9. Chapter 9

Against his better judgment and moral code, Will found himself enjoying the dates with the killer alpha. So far none of the dates had been the same. Their second date took them for another walk, this time around downtown and stopping at little shops. Will protested when Hannibal bought him something that caught his eye, trying in vain to make the alpha stop. Hannibal wouldn’t hear it.

“We are courting, dear Will. What kind of alpha would I be if I couldn’t buy you nice clothing.”

Will tried arguing, but by the end of their outing he ended up with four bags from different stores, each containing shirts, scarves, a _really_ nice pair of pants, and a wool hat. As much as Will bellyached about it, his omegian pride swelled that his potential alpha bought him nice things. On their next date Will wore one of the outfits, and he couldn’t help the blush that overtook his face at the look Hannibal gave him.

The next dates weren’t as expensive, and Will was grateful for that. They went to a movie on one outing, Hannibal paying and holding Will’s hand through the entire movie. Another date brought them to the zoo before it closed for the season.

The last date they were on was at the art museum. Will didn’t find it particularly enjoyable, but Hannibal looked like he was having fun, so he quietly listened as Hannibal explained the background and technique of each painting.

“You know a lot about art.” Will said as they were sitting in the back of the car. They were parked in front of Will’s apartment, but neither made the move to get out of the car. The snow was falling gently, illuminating the area and making it lighter than what it was usually. The storm Baltimore was supposed to get last week didn’t hit, but future broadcasts promised for a winter storm, and a bad one at that in the next couple days.

“I do,” Hannibal said with a light chuckle, his arm thrown across the back of the seat, but his hand didn’t touch Will’s shoulders. “I enjoy the finer things in life. Art being one of them. I admit I have a good eye for the beautiful.”

Will pointedly tried to keep his eyes glued to his gloves, feeling the alpha’s gaze on him as his face became flush.

“Do you paint?” Will asked, trying to keep the conversation away from metaphors.

“I draw, yes,” Hannibal supplied. “I am fond of charcoal drawings myself. They are something I can do quickly when the mood strikes me. I have a few I could show you one day.”

“I’d like that,” Will said, honestly. He dared to glance up and look at Hannibal. He found the alpha’s face softened, his body relaxed against the seat and cheeks rosy from the heat of the warm car. His hair, which was usually slicked back, was loose now, some of the fringes falling along his forehead. He looked like a completely different person, and Will wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Realizing he was staring, Will coughed in to his fist before opening his door. Hannibal followed suit. Just like the previous dates, Hannibal walked Will to the front door. Not once had Hannibal offered or asked to walk him to his apartment room. The alpha, as expected, took Will’s hand.

“Do you want to go to the aquarium tomorrow?” Will asked. “I heard there is a new exhibit.”

“I’m afraid, dear Will, I won’t be able to stop by tomorrow.”

Will jolted. He should have been thrilled. He hadn’t had a free day since they started their courtship nearly a week and a half ago, but instead he felt a pang of sadness. He pushed it aside and gave what he hoped to be a believable smile.

“Oh, I see. Maybe Friday then.”

Hannibal returned the smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He brought Will’s hand up to his lips, and Will hoped his gasp was inaudible.

“I wouldn’t miss our dates for the world, but I fear business must come before pleasure.”

Will froze. Business? Mafia business? Will’s old moral reared up, prompting him to ask questions.

 _What are you going to do tonight?_ _What is your target?_ Who _is your target?_ _Who is going to die?_ _Am I the cause of this person’s death?_ _I should tell the chief. I should tell_ someone _._

Without thinking, Will came closer to the alpha, his captured hand lying flat against Hannibal’s face. The man jumped.

“No one’s going to die, are they?”

Hannibal blinked before smiling. He placed his hand over top Will’s and nuzzled into the palm. Will was torn between wrenching his hand away and pulling closer.

“I promise no one will die tonight. I have simply been neglecting my duties, but how can I not with you to tempt me.”

He placed a kiss to the palm, and the responding tingle down his arm caused Will to pull away. Hannibal let him, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Will glared, hiding his hand behind his back. “You better not be lying or I’ll stop seeing you.”

“That was not part of the agreement.” Hannibal reminded, and if he was anything but regal Will would have called his voice gleeful. He turned away with a small wave.

“I mean it, Hannibal!” Will shouted, but he was ignored. He huffed and stormed inside the complex.

While still miffed, Will felt better once he got inside his apartment. He took a deep breath and sighed. The rooms finally smelled like him and not an overbearing, bribing alpha. It was good to have his small space back to normal.

He pulled his jacket off and tossed his phone on the table. Seconds later it began to vibrate. Will sighed and picked it up, not wanting to deal with Hannibal right now. However, the number that flashed “1 new txt message” was unknown. Will gave it a skeptical look before clicking it.

_Don’t be too mad, Willie. Have a picture of a puppy._

Following the message was a picture of a puppy sleeping on a pile of pillows. Will read over the message again, a smile being forced to his face at the image. Soon after he received another message reading, _by the way this is Alex, your friendly driver._

Will chuckled and responded.

_Why are you texting and driving? That’s dangerous._

_At a stop light._

_Hannibal won’t be happy._

_The boss won’t know unless you tell him~_

A genuine laugh slipped out.

_Careful driving._

_See you on Friday._

Will shook his head and wondered how he fell so low to be having casual conversations with an underling of the Chesapeake Mafia. He decided he didn’t want to think too much about it. After all, he was Hannibal free for the whole day tomorrow. It would be a day of relaxation.

The omega went back downstairs to see if he had any mail and found it to be empty once more. He had applied for some small part time jobs. While he was still doing okay with rent and bills and everyday living, Will knew the reserve he had saved up would deplete soon. Strange though he hadn’t gotten any letters, e-mails, or phone calls back about any job.

Will paused in front of the bulletin board and gave it a glance over. He supposed he should put his notice up. He had been off his suppressants long enough for his natural cycle to start up again. However, he wasn’t sure when it was going to start. Still, he might as well put up a notice, just a warning for the tenants.

With a sigh, Will trudged back upstairs in search of his stack of until recently unused orange fliers.

* * *

Will’s eyes snapped open and a gasp fell between his lips. His body shook as he curled in on himself, trying to control his limbs. The nightmare lingered in his peripheral vision and no matter how he chased the phantoms; he could never look them dead in the eye. A flash of red nearly consumed his vision and a sob echoed in the room.

Why? Why after so many days did he have to have a nightmare now? Will trembled as he got out of bed, his legs nearly giving out beneath him. He planned on taking a shower, but he didn't think he had the strength to stand for very long. Instead, he brought a wet wash cloth back to bed and scrubbed the areas with the most sweat. It wasn't what he wanted, but it would have to do.

He tried to go back to sleep, but phantoms and bodies flitted behind his eyes. He sighed. It was the same old trick. He had gotten so used to sleeping nightmare free that his body reacted horribly when faced with his old friends. He wondered if it had anything to do with Hannibal and the 'business' he had to take care of. He tried not to dwell on it for too long. It would do him no good.

The omega sighed and settled back into bed, looking at the clock with a grimace. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Will was glad he wasn't seeing Hannibal today. If the alpha saw him like this he would undoubtedly force him to go to bed. Probably lace his food or drink with sedatives. Asshole.

The dark bags, an old, unwanted acquaintance, hanged from his eyes and stood out against his pale skin. The omega guessed he got about three or four hours of sleep total, and his vision was haunted by phantoms. His sleeplessness he could handle, but his hallucinations were another story.

After giving up the ghost around six fifteen and slipping from bed, Will tinkered around his apartment before he couldn't take the phantoms stalking him in the corners of the room, so he went for a walk. This didn't help much, but being in the fresh and nippy air helped calm him.

He wandered aimlessly, not caring where he went as long as it was out of his apartment. He tried to occupy himself by looking at the bare trees, marveling the gray skies as the sun rose behind them, looking into still dark shop windows, and wondering if the man in black that had been trailing him since he left was Paul or Alex. The usual stuff.

When he had his fill of walking, he popped into the grocery store for some produce. They were out of season, but it was still better than not having anything. He trailed back to his apartment, bag in hand. His shoulder and wrist were feeling better. He didn’t need to keep them in a sling or brace anymore, but at the advice of Hannibal and the doctor he refrained from using that arm entirely. One day, it would be nice to have both hands.

Will's steps slowed when he saw the man in black standing at the door. The way he was dressed was reminiscent to what he'd seen the Mafia wear if they had an official dress code and Hannibal allowed them to wear super casual clothing.

The man turned as he drew closer, and Will smiled faintly when he saw it was Paul. The beta gave him a cheery smile and held out his hand.

“Good morning, Officer Graham. Let me hold those for you.”

Thank-you... Paul,” the beta's smile widened. “but you don't have to do that.”

“I must insist.” the beta replied. “You are the boss's consort, after all.”

“Dating.” Will grounded out, thrusting the bag at Paul as his ears and face turned red. “We are only dating for a month.”

“Is that so?” Paul hummed with a smirk, and Will glared at him as he unlocked the door. The beta held the door for him, giving him back his bag with a small nod.

“Have a good day, Officer Graham.”

Will nodded back, but he paused.

“...How long have you been standing out here?”

Paul's eyes went skyward as he thought. “Oh, probably a few hours, maybe more.”

Will gave him a look over, his empathy immediately jumping onto the beta and he shivered.

“Are you cold?” Paul asked, concerned.

“Are you?” Will bounced back, noting how dark red his cheeks were and the minimal shivering despite the warm layers Paul was wearing.

Paul shrugged. “I don't mind, Officer. I'll be off duty in a few more hours. Nothing to be concerned about.”

Will frowned, but Paul continued to smile and usher him inside. “You'll catch a cold if you stay out for too long.”

 _So will you,_ Will thought, but did what he was told.

A few minutes later brought Will back down with a traveler's mug of coffee. Paul looked at him in surprise as he thrust the mug into the beta's hands.

“If you are going to stand here then you might as well have this.” Will explained. “Also, since you all seem to have my number, have the next guy text me and I'll give him one, too.”

“You don't--”

Will narrowed his eyes, and Paul's jaw snapped shut.

“And you can stop calling me 'Officer Graham'. I'm not a cop anymore.”

Paul blinked at him before a wide grin broke across his face.

“Sure thing, sir.”

Will groaned. That was worse. Paul seemed to know this and laughed.

“I hope you get frost bite.” Will mumbled, but the beta was too chipper.

“Okay, sir,” he chimed.

Will groaned again.

* * *

Will wasn't expecting the next beta to text him, but around four in the afternoon he received a message asking for coffee, but only if he had some already made. The omega didn't, but he made a new pot anyway. The beta, Kennedy Will learned, gave him a sheepish smile as Will refilled the mug.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, but it got colder. Please don't tell the boss.”

“Why would I tell Hannibal?” Will asked as he sealed the lid.

“Well, you're his consort.”

Will glared at the beta, but then he felt bad when the poor man—he was barely a man. He must have been late teens. How did he get mixed up with the Chesapeake Mafia?--whimpered.

“We are only dating. We are not consorts.”

“Not yet.” Kennedy added.

Will didn't reply.

“Hey, are you okay, Officer Graham?”

“I'm not an officer anymore.” Will blurted, but then he paused. “What do you mean?”

“Well... You look tired is all.” Kennedy said with a shrug.

Will automatically rubbed his eyes, wanting to eradicate the dark bags.

“I... just didn't sleep well last night.”

“Should I tell the boss?”

“No!” Will lowered his voice. “No, no, you don't have to tell him. I'm fine. He's working.”

“Doesn't matter.” the beta shrugged. “He'd come if he thought you weren't doing well. He'd drop anything for you. It's why he has so much work built up, you know? Ever since he saw you—I was there, you know, at the Catgut's warehouse—he's done nothing but try to get closer to you.”

Will's breath caught in his throat. Oh, this was bad. He was in too deep with the alpha. Now it was confirmed. The alpha would never let him go. A flit of terror overtook him, and his hallucinations decided that it was time to act up again.

“Sir? Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Will said thickly, his eyes on an apparition behind the beta. “I'm just fine. Let me know if you need any more coffee.”

“Okay, have a good day, sir.”

Will numbly waved and trailed back upstairs, knowing the apparition was following silently behind him.

* * *

_It was following him. Will didn't know what it was or what it wanted. He just knew he had to get away. Its feet clicked along the pavement, echoing in time of the slaps of Will's fee as he tried to gain distance. No matter how fast or far he went, the thing was always one step behind the omega, keeping pace, gaining distance. Will had already tried reaching for his gun, but his holster wasn't there. The blasted omegian pheromones kicked into overdrive, causing all logical thought to disperse and only leaving his flight response._

_He had no choice but to follow the response, his fast walk escalating into a sprint. Will didn't know how long he ran. He just had to run. Run, run, run. His feet began to sting as he ran and opened up beneath him, red blooming in his wake and leaving a trail for the creature to follow._

_The thing was catching up, the clicking slowly fading into hard thumps. Almost like boots hitting the ground._

_Wait. Boots?_

“Officer Graham!”

Will's body shuddered and his mind snapped awake just in time to collide with someone. They both fell to the ground, Will landing on the stranger with a loud “oomph”. Pain flared through his left shoulder and he hissed in pain.

They both groaned as the earlier thumping caught up. Will rubbed his shoulder carefully and looked up to see Kennedy leaning over him.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“What... What are you doing in my room?” Will asked.

Kennedy paled, or at least it looked like he did. It was hard to tell in the dark.

“We aren't in your room, sir. We aren't near the apartment at all.”

“What are you--”

And then it hit him like a bag of bricks. It was dark because it was night—When did Will fall asleep? It was dark because they were outside near 3rd Street where the street lamps sometimes failed to turn on. 3rd Street was a hell of a ways away from the apartment. Will jumped to his feet, ignoring the arms that reached out to steady him. He evaded the betas' grasp and looked around, his breathing coming quicker and quicker.

Oh no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have slept walked, no it wasn't possible. He hadn't done that in years. The old habit couldn't be starting again. Not now. A small whimper escaped his lips, and the betas were instantly next to him.

“Sir, we need you to calm down. You're having a panic attack.”

No shit, but Will couldn't voice that opinion. If he opened his mouth he feared he would start to cry. Someone’s hand brushed his shoulders, and Will let out a snarl.

“Sir—“

“Don’t touch me.”

Both betas jumped back. Will took a deep breath and hugged himself. His shoulder hurt, but not too bad. His wrist was also okay. Will was okay.

The omega took another breath before turning to his confused and worried Mafia bodyguards.

“I’m fine. Just don’t touch me.” He took a step forward and hissed as his foot connected with the ground. He looked down and saw his bare feet, blood still sticky around his toes. It was that moment that Will realized he was freezing. Just to be cruel and add to his misery, a small breeze brushed past and through his thin sleepwear, and Will couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through him. Kennedy stepped forward.

“Sir, we need to get you back inside.”

Will agreed, but he stepped back when the beta tried to grab him.

“Sir?”

“I don’t want to be touched right now.” He said, his eyes suddenly locking and seeing the creature from his dream in the distance. He must have looked too long or looked horrified, for the betas turned to look.

“Sir, what are you looking at?”

A sob wanted to come out, but Will held it down and shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, eyes locked on the creature. “it’s nothing.”

His mind, nor his body could take the stress anymore, and with one final shake his mind turned red and everything else went black.

* * *

Hannibal let out a sigh as he finished his paper work. He rubbed his forehead and shook his head at the reports and wondered if he should just kill half of his underlings and create a marvelous banquet out of their bones. It had been a long time since he had a feast.

The alpha smiled as he recalled the last dinner party he held. A reporter had gotten her nose in something she wasn’t supposed to, and what a treat it was to kill her. It was a shame, though. He did quite like her stories she crafted about him and the Chesapeake Mafia, but it had to be done.

He thought of all the people he would invite, knowing he would have to invite Komeda and her friends. The socialite was always good for gossip, even if Hannibal was capable of hearing it for himself through his betas. Still, it was good to have someone on the outside.

Of course he would have to invite dear William. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of his precious omega. The poor dear, he would be overwhelmed by all the guests, for not a single one would be an omega. No familiar faces except the gracious host. He would cling to Hannibal, a need to anchor himself to the one person he knew. Hannibal wouldn’t mind. He wanted to encourage the stubborn omega to depend on him. He needed someone to take care of him. Hannibal didn’t want to think about what the poor man must have gone through before they met. Hiding as a beta, damaging his mind and body with pills, forcing himself to use his empathy for crime scenes.

Hannibal wondered, not for the first time, why the police never used Will to find secrets of the Chesapeake Mafia. Was it because of the truce they had? Hannibal left the pathetic excuses for cops alone if they stayed out of his business. Or was it because Will was a valued asset and would be useless dead. Hannibal would ask Will, but not tomorrow. He didn’t want to make his omega think about his old life. He wanted him to focus on the future, to sway him into accepting him as his alpha. Hannibal would take such good care of him if the stubborn man let him.

He leaned back in his chair as he thought about Will, about how good the omega smelled. He had scented omegas before, had killed a few, too, but Will, Will was something else. Hannibal smiled as he recalled the way he looked in the car, bundled in a jacket Hannibal had bought him, his face flush from the heat of the car, his untamable curls sticking out from beneath his beanie. Truly a sight to behold.

And the way he looked on the door step. The fleeting expression of disappointment on his face when Hannibal told him they couldn’t go to the aquarium. The alpha nearly had him. He just needed to wait a little longer, push only a little bit more…

His office phone began to ring, and he sighed. Work never stopped, not even for courting. He straightened himself out and answered the phone.

“Sir,” the underling on the phone spoke, interrupting Hannibal’s usual greeting. “Sir, it’s Officer Graham.”

Hannibal stood, a possessiveness taking hold on him. “What happened?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so patiently~! :D I know I'm slow updater. Hope it is worth the wait though.

The beta at the door flinched as Hannibal approached, but the alpha ignored him. He had someone more important to see. He began to climb the stairs, but his attention was drawn to the bulletin board. There, sitting all alone, was an orange notice with slightly curled edges. Hannibal approached the board and gently removed the slip. The name and room number were missing. Hannibal brought it to his nose and sniffed. A satisfied smirk pulled at his lips before he put the paper back.

As he continued his ascension to Will’s room, he unfurled his pheromones before he made it to Will’s floor, and as expected the omega’s door was unlocked. He motioned for the other beta to be silent, breathing in and taking note of the situation. Every nook and cranny smelled of his sweet omega, but there wasn’t an underlying, heady smell. Not yet. Just smells of sickness and blood. Hannibal wrinkled his nose in disgust as his stomach tightened as concern flooded him.

“Wait down stairs.” Hannibal ordered. He waited until he was gone before he locked the door and entered Will’s bedroom.

Upon the bed was a pile of blankets with just a mop of curls and bandaged feet sticking out. Hannibal moved over to his poor omega, gently lowering the blankets down and away from his nose and mouth. Will’s eyes were screwed shut, his brows furrowed as he made small whimpers in his sleep. His body was shaking, but when Hannibal laid his hand on his forehead it was blazing hot.

Hannibal ran his hands through the curls before taking off his scarf and setting it above Will’s head. The alpha hoped the proximity of his scent would calm him. He waited a moment to see if it would work, but Will continued to shiver. He gave the omega one last soothing pet before leaving the room. He pulled out his cellphone and called one of the betas waiting outside.

“Bring me the bag in my office. Mr. Matthews will assist you.” He said, glancing over at Will’s room. “Then you may leave for the night. I will be staying with Officer Graham.”

Arrangements made, Hannibal returned to Will’s room and sighed when he saw the omega was still in the same condition. The alpha pulled the desk chair over and sat down. He wanted to reach out and hold the omega’s hand, but the fever overtaking the omega’s mind would do anything but help.

Hannibal slipped his jacket off and added it to the pile of blankets before leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Everything was hot. Will whined as he clawed at his chest and arms, hoping to rid himself of the heavy heat wrapped around him. It was to no effect.

The phantoms laughed at him, mocked his pain and discomfort. He whined again as he thrashed. This time he was able to successfully kick off some of the heat. However, the bare spots were consumed by ice, and Will was stuck in a hell that was both hot and cold. Will yelped and drew his legs up, the main source of his icy torment, but this only severe pain to his feet. The phantoms continued to laugh.

Will whined a third time and cowered under the phantoms' stares and gleeful faces. He squeezed his eyes shut as heat and cold and pain racked his body. One of the phantoms grabbed him, and Will cried out with tears streaming down his face.

The phantom spoke, but Will couldn't understand. He lashed out in vain, but both his limbs were captured. The phantom spoke again, and this time Will caught some of the words.

“...ver, Will. You need to wa... ust a dream, dear Will...wake up.”

Will struggled weakly against the phantom who was starting to gain form. Where once were empty eye sockets familiar maroon looked down in concern. Will stopped moving, focused now on the phantom.

The eyes crinkled and a hand with slowly regenerating skin came up to wipe the omega's hair from his forehead.

“That's it, Will.” the phantom coaxed. Will watched, transfixed, as the creature transformed before him. The redness of his surroundings blackened and cleared, and Will found himself back in his room, safe and sound. The heavy heat still consumed him, but it was now comforting instead of constricting.

Hannibal leaned down, releasing Will's hands to cup his face.

“It is two in the morning,” the alpha began, continuing to run his thumbs over Will's cheeks. “You are in your room, in bed with a fever, and you are awake.”

Will blinked up at him before closing his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but his dreams continued to follow him. He clamped his lips shut to prevent any more pathetic sounds from escaping, but a few tears fell from his eyes. He could feel himself falling back into the dark, but he didn't get very far.

Will gasped as his face was forced into Hannibal's neck as the alpha pulled him towards him. He moved so he was on top of him, adding his weight and heat to the pile. Will wanted to object because it was uncomfortable, but he soon found himself pinned beneath the alpha.

“Shh, it’s okay, Will.” Hannibal soothed as he held the omega closer. Will gave a watery gasp, but he didn’t struggle out of the alpha’s grasp. He took shallow breaths, still focusing on trying not to fall apart. Hannibal nuzzled the side of his face, bringing Will’s mind back to the alpha. He was completely on top of him, but Hannibal took care not to crush or bring any further hurt to the man below him.

Forced to remain still, Will slowly started to like the weight above him. It was solid and warm, and Hannibal’s fingers carding through his hair and over his face made the skin tingle. Will’s eyes closed fully as he allowed himself to be gentled, taking deep breaths of the alpha’s scent. Hannibal whispered a word of encouragement, and Will relaxed under his hold.

Hannibal sighed when Will became boneless in his arms. He had left Will alone for a couple of minutes to get his bag and leave orders with the beta. He had just shut the door when he heard the first whimper. Worry had flooded him, a feeling he had not felt in a long time, and now that Will was calm it spilled out and left only relief.

He knew from seeing Will on a daily basis that the omega’s sleep had improved. He also knew from watching his appointments with Bedelia that it was due to Hannibal’s scent whether Will admitted it or not. It puzzled the alpha since his scent should be all over the omega due to spending so much time together and placing his scent somewhere on Will’s person at all times.

Besides ensuring the omega got the sleep he desperately needed, Hannibal also wanted to prove to him that their relationship was the right choice. He wanted Will to feel safe around him, to come to him when he was distressed, to only need him for his troubles.

  
Tonight was both a setback and a step in the right direction. Hannibal failed to keep his omega safe and allowed him to get hurt. On the other side, it took no time at all to calm Will, the omega’s biology craving protection from the compatible alpha. Coupled with Will’s upcoming heat, Hannibal knew it was only a matter of time before the omega lowered his barriers and allowed the alpha to crawl inside. He just had to be patient.

Hannibal sat up, and Will’s hold tightened.

“I’m not going anywhere.” the alpha promised, gently unfurling Will’s hands. He positioned them so they were lying sideways with Will facing the wall the Hannibal spooned behind him.

Will froze as the alpha grasped him around the middle and pulled him as close as possible. His logical mind, what little he had at the moment, protested that this was too soon. They hadn’t had enough time to begin this step in courting. His body, on the other hand, did not find it scandalous which coaxed the mind into agreeing.

Will’s eyes drooped as Hannibal’s scent began to consume his senses, feeling the alpha snuggle closer and burry his nose into his neck. Will thoughtlessly shifted so Hannibal could have more access, enjoying the barely there touches. He was rewarded with a soft kiss. It took no time at all for sleep to overcome him, giving him nothing but peaceful sleep.

* * *

“I thought I was getting better.” Will mumbled. He sat up in bed wrapped in blankets. He still had a fever, but he could think clearly now.

“You were.” Hannibal reassured him, setting the tray he had brought in on the nightstand. “You _are_ getting better. Just a minor setback that can be solved.”

Will sniffed miserably, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t in the mood to try and argue. His head throbbed, his body ached, and his feet stung. He wished he could bring his knees to his chest or at least reposition himself, but any movement caused him pain and a threat to reopen his cuts. They already broke open in his sleep. He didn’t want anymore blood on the sheets.

Hannibal adjusted the blankets to allow Will movement of his hands. He entertained the thought of keeping his omega wrapped up and feeding him by hand, but he didn’t want to cause Will to withdraw from him. He finished his fussing before setting the tray on the omega’s lap.

Will ignored the food, but Hannibal didn’t mind. He knew the need to eat would win eventually. He went to the kitchen to grab a few more items, and he smiled when he returned to find Will slowly eating.

“Is this yours or mine?” Will gestured to the tray as he popped a grape in his mouth. “Because I don’t remember owning one.”

“It is mine. I thought it would come in handy.” Hannibal replied. Will made a “that’s what I thought” sound before picking up the fork and spearing a piece of sausage. Unnoticed, Hannibal watched on attentively.

It always brought the alpha pleasure to imagine Will eating his meals, the omega oblivious to what he was consuming. Hannibal nearly purred when a small fleeting smile crossed Will’s features as he bit into the former cyclist. It made him want to pull the omega close.

_See?_ Hannibal’s more bestial side whispered. The one that didn’t want to wait and wanted to consume and hold his Will. _His_ omega. _I can provide for you. I can protect you. You’ll never need to worry about anything again. I’m a hunter. I’m the_ best _hunter._

Hannibal pushed his less than proper side to the back of his mind and focused on the issue that brought him to Will’s need.

“When did the nightmares return?”

The fork faltered in Will’s hand. He looked at Hannibal, though he avoided his gaze, and he looked down at his plate. He lowered the fork.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Will mumbled.

Hannibal sighed and readied himself for an argument. “Will, we need to find the solution to this. Your health is improving and you are getting better, but something set you back. If you know or remember when the nightmares returned then we can put a stop to them all the faster.”

Will clenched his jaw and pushed the food around on his plate, but he did not eat. Hannibal pursed his lips.

“William—“

“I’m done eating.” Will picked the tray up and held it out to Hannibal. He still did not look at him. It was starting to infuriate the alpha, but he decided to let this slight pass. Will was not himself. He had to tread carefully.

“Very well.” Hannibal took the offered tray and stood. “I’ll put the rest in the fridge for later. Do you need anything else?”

Will shook his head and scooted so he was lying down once more, taking care not bump his feet. He was still bundled up, his head now wrapped in the blankets making him effectively cocooned. The sight was almost too precious to the alpha as he watched Will get comfortable.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Hannibal said, reminding the omega of his presence. “Please consider what I said, William. Your health is important to me.”

Will didn’t answer, but Hannibal wasn’t expecting one. He took one last look at the bundled omega before slipping out of the room.

* * *

“You shouldn’t be on your feet, Will.” Hannibal scolded as the stubborn omega emerged from his room. It had been several hours since the alpha left the omega to get his rest. He had checked on him periodically, each time seeing Will sound asleep “Don’t they hurt?”

Will shook his head, but the grimace told another story as he took another step into the living room. Hannibal ignored Will as he tried to wave him off and picked him up and deposited him on the couch. It was so swift Will didn’t have enough time to make any objections, objections Hannibal could clearly see he wanted to make.

Instead, Will scowled and looked away with a small “thanks”.

“It is no trouble I assure you.” Hannibal said. He knelt down, capturing the fleeing limbs as Will tried to draw them away. He pulled off the bandages and inspected the scabbed soles, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw none of them had broken open. He put ointment on them and bandaged them while glancing up at Will to make sure nothing was amiss.  
  
The omega had his ever present scowl on his face and made little attempts at pulling out of the alpha’s hold. Hannibal smiled at the cute display, gave the arch of his foot a small pat, and allowed Will to finally pull his feet up onto the couch.

  
“Will I live?” Will snarked.  
  
“Doubtful with that attitude.” Hannibal responded and sent Will’s scowl away with a blossoming smile. Oh how the alpha loved his smile. “Would you like anything to eat? You’ve slept most of the day away."  
  
Will agreed and Hannibal whipped up something fast. He didn’t heat up Will’s uneaten breakfast, thinking he would prefer to eat something fresh. He returned with some sandwiches and put them on the coffee table. He went to find the tv tray he had spotted behind the couch, but the omega simply grabbed a plate and rested it on his curled lap. Will saw him frown and smiled.

“What’s wrong? Never eaten off your lap before?”

“Not when there is a perfectly good table in the room.” Hannibal retorted, bringing another smirk to the other man’s face.

“That’s too bad.”

Hannibal chuckled as the omega chomped into his food, taking in his appearance. The dark circles under his eyes had nearly disappeared and the color had returned to his face. Plus, Will’s attitude had returned replacing the sullen one from earlier, a sight Hannibal didn’t want to see return to the omega’s personality for a long time.

They sat in a peaceful silence, the hum of the heater droning on in the background covering up the occasional whistle of wind. They both knew the topic of last night had to be addressed, but for now Hannibal allowed the silence to take over. He didn’t eat any of the sandwiches, pushing the extra plate closer to Will, who took another without further prompting.

“Wednesday night.” Will broke the silence. He was staring down at his plate, which had half a sandwich left.

“Pardon?”

“The nightmares started again on Wednesday night.” Will replied, turning his focus to the window. The snow was beginning to fall harder, the flakes glittering in the sparse sunlight.

Hannibal paused and his mind connected which day Will was referring.

“Did anything happen after you came home that night?”

Will shook his head. “Nope. The dreams just… came again.”

“And what about now? How did you sleep?”

Hannibal already knew the answer. He would have heard any signs of distress, any changes in the sweet scent. Will confirmed this with a small noise.

“I didn’t sleep poorly.” He admitted. “I didn’t expect to sleep as long as I did.”

“You needed the rest.” Hannibal assured him. Will made a face, but didn’t say anything to object.

“It was also,” Will began with hesitancy. “When I noticed your scent disappeared from my apartment.”

It all clicked into place and the revelation took all of Hannibal’s willpower not to reach out and pull the omega closer. He couldn’t, however, stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Will saw it and his face began to flush and transformed into his trademark scowl.

“You know what this means, Will.”

“No.” Will snapped, and Hannibal couldn’t help but shake his head at his insistence against the obvious.

“It means I am correct—”

“No, you’re not.”

“We are compatible, William. You might still be in denial, but your body tells a different story.” Hannibal stood from his spot and gathered the plates. “Tell me, William, what do you know about compatible couples?”

“Nothing.” Will lied.

“Now, William,” Hannibal chided. “We both know that’s not true.”

“…”

Hannibal waited, knowing it wouldn’t take long before the omega caved.

“… Compatibility doesn’t mean bondmates, which don’t exist.” Will quickly added. “It just means I’m… _comfortable_ with someone.”

“Tell me, William, do you sleep better when you are at Officer Katz’s house?”

The answer came immediately. “Yes.”

The alpha gave him a look, and Will forced himself not to duck his head.

“I have trouble believing that.” Hannibal replied. “While it is true you are a perfect match with the beta your biology knows she isn’t what you need.”

“And you are what I need?”

“To put it frankly: yes.” Hannibal flashed him a smile and went to put the dishes in the sink. As he ran the water he made sure to unmask his scent, letting his musk consume the small room and overpower Will’s. He knew the omega wouldn’t like it. He knew it would only make him more skittish now that there would be little of his scent in his own home. But Hannibal would make it up to him once Will was his. He promised.

Hannibal came back to find Will gazing out the window. The nights came faster as winter grew closer, and the streetlights were already flickering on the street below. The snow was falling harder.

“You should go home.” Will muttered. “The weather is only going to get worse.”

“I believe, with your permission, I will stay here for a little longer.” Hannibal said softly, watching as Will’s eyes began to droop once again. With a belly full and warm room filled with a safe scent, Will’s still recuperating body was ready for bed once more. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. “You’ll need someone to look after you while your feet heal.”

Will blinked at him, his eyes closing longer than necessary. Hannibal gave a gentle push of pheromones, silently giving him the command to accept his help. It didn’t take long.

“Fine, but you should leave tomorrow. I heard the storm is only going to get worse.”

“Of course, dear Will,” Hannibal agreed, his mind already working on the next step to his plan. “We shall see what tomorrow brings.”

The snow continued to fall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Will. You poor thing. You have no idea what's going on in that scary mafia boss's mind, do you.
> 
> But you will~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I absolutely hate how it turned out but it needed to be done so the story can hopefully progress at a faster rate. Nothing has been abandoned and this will all come to a conclusion by late April/early May.

Will was quick to learn two very important things about his “guest”: the alpha did not like to relinquish control and he did not like anyone meddling with his cooking. Even if that person was the omega he was courting.

Said omega found the whole thing hilarious. He knew Hannibal was controlling, but the cooking issue was new. He had offered to help the alpha the first night Hannibal stayed over and chalked the alpha’s refusal as Hannibal wanting him to rest after his sleepwalking incident. However, the next day Will chuckled to himself at the child-like behavior exhibited by his courter. He watched from his banishment in the living room as Hannibal moved about the kitchen, hiding his smile as the alpha grumbled or made some comment about his cookery.

“Honestly, William,” Hannibal sighed as he held up a pan and examined it. “have you considered upgrading?”

“It still makes great grilled cheese.” Will defended. Hannibal gave him a withering glance.

“The metal is flaking off.” Hannibal took a fingernail and chipped at what was left of the non-stick substance. “Not to mention the dangers to your health by using such a pan.”

“It just started doing that.” Will protested as Hannibal put the pan aside. He knew he would never see it again. “Seriously, Hannibal, I can—”

“I appreciate your offer,” Hannibal gently interrupted him. “but I must insist you remain sitting. Your feet are still healing, after all.”

“They don’t hurt.” Will muttered as he pulled his feet onto the couch. Hannibal smiled before returning to his task to find a decent pan in the omega’s cupboard. Will took a sip from his cup. He watched as Hannibal grabbed ingredients to make breakfast—omelets it looked like—and a casually said,

“You know, it’s been a while since I’ve had French toast.”

He turned his attention to the tv, but he didn’t miss how the commotion in the kitchen paused for a few seconds.

He did his best to hide his smug grin when Hannibal later emerged with a plate full of French toast.

\--

Will was also banned from walking. Hannibal’s orders. That did not mean the omega obeyed them. He tiptoed around the apartment to avoid walking on the pads of his feet when the alpha was busy in the kitchen or into the guest room to grab something from his bag, and each time he would receive a lecture when Hannibal returned to find him in a new location.

“What have I told you?” Hannibal asked as Will sat innocently curled in his new spot.

“I didn’t want to wait.” Will answered looking up at Hannibal over his glasses. The frames were just for show, but he liked to put them on when he was reading. Or so he told Hannibal. It would open a whole new can of worms he didn’t want to discuss with the alpha.

Eyes locking briefly over the rims, Will chose a spot under Hannibal’s left eye to look at. It was close enough to eye contact to be passible, though with the alpha’s keen eyes he probably noticed.

They stayed in their staring contest before Hannibal sighed and shook his head.

“You amaze me.”

“I try.” Will answered, taking his chance to look away and focus on the book he had wanted to get. He heard Hannibal lightly scoff before taking his spot on the couch and picked up his tablet.

“Don’t you have…Mafia things to do?”

“Not at the moment,” the alpha replied though Will found the response doubtful. “Besides, my Second has everything under control.”

“Your… Second.” Will said slowly.

“Yes, you don’t think I would leave my fortress unsupervised, did you?” Hannibal looked up to smile at the omega. Will decided he didn’t like the idea of there being more people like Hannibal running the mafia.

“Since Tobias is no longer in the picture,” Hannibal continued. “I have plenty of free time to relax.”

“What about the mafia business you had to do a few days ago?”

“Completed.”

Will huffed at the vague answer and burrowed deeper in his seat. “You better be careful. The snow is supposed to fall harder.”

“Don’t worry, William,” Hannibal said softly, and Will missed the way the alpha looked at him. “I’m keeping my eye on it.”

–

Will managed to sneak out of the apartment in order to check his mail while Hannibal was in the shower. The alpha had been getting it for him since he had been staying there, but Will wanted a chance to stretch his legs (and clear his head of alpha musk. He was staring to get a headache but stretching was what he would tell Hannibal when he was inevitably caught). The walk would do him some good.

It did, however, turn out Hannibal's words were true about his feet still needing to heal for by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs his soles were stinging. He didn't feel any wetness in his slippers, so it was safe to assume he didn't make the scabs split.

Will carefully stepped to his mailbox and opened it, filtering through the junk-mail and searching for any replies to his job applications, though by now he was positive Hannibal had something to do with the lack of responses. He sighed, shook his head, and made the long trek back to his room.

Along the way he met an alpha who lived on his floor. He didn’t know him very well, but the alpha and his mate were always nice whenever Will ran into them. The alpha smiled and nodded in greeting, and Will returned it. Their shoulders briefly brushed as they passed on the narrow stair case.

Will tossed the junk-mail into the trash before heading into the kitchen. The shower wasn't running any more, but since Hannibal wasn't seated in front of the door or had come looking for him proved the alpha had just finished his shower and was unaware of the omega's brief escape. Which meant Will had free range to raid his _own_ kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of cereal – which he was surprised Hannibal hadn’t tossed immediately – and poured himself a small bowl. Hannibal would still insist on making him a bigger meal.

Will finished his secret breakfast just as the door to the guest room opened. He listened as Hannibal exited from his room and paused in the living room, the last spot he had seen Will. The alpha remained quiet.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Will called out, unnerved by the alpha’s silence. He expected him to storm into the room looking for him, but instead was greeted by a too calm alpha, his eyes trained on him. Will stood awkwardly with his bowl in his hands, trying to decipher what the alpha was up to. Finally Hannibal seemed to come out of his thoughts and took the bowl from Will’s hands.

“How many times have I told you not to be on your feet, William?” Hannibal sighed, but with a smile. A smile that did not quite reach his eyes. It took a moment before Will responded, a little unnerved.

“And I’ve told you my feet feel fine. Better in fact.” He argued as Hannibal rinsed out the bowl. “Honestly, Hannibal, I think you are over- Ack!”

Will squeaked as the alpha suddenly scooped Will up into his arms and strode out of the kitchen. The omega tried to struggle in the alpha’s arms, humiliated at how easy it was for him to pick him up as if he weighed nothing. Hannibal didn’t put him down until they were back in the living room and gently placed him down on the couch. Will huffed and ran a hand through his hair as the alpha knelt by his feet to inspect for damage.  

“Don’t be harsh with yourself, Will,” Hannibal gently scolded. “Your still recovering.”

Will resisted rolling his eyes because with his luck it would be the time Hannibal looked up from tending to his feet. Plus, his head hurt to try anything otherwise. Once the alpha was satisfied he sat next to Will, but the omega stiffened as the alpha’s body pressed against his. So far the alpha had kept his distance, so Will wasn’t sure how to make of it.

They sat in comfortable silence, or as comfortable as it could be for Will with the alpha so close (why was he so close?). Hannibal handed him his book and took out his own tablet. He would occasionally type something out, but even this close Will couldn’t see what it was because of the privacy screen. He sighed and turned his gaze to his book to try and distract himself.

He took another deep breath through his nose and noted the alpha’s all too familiar scent. It was stronger now since Hannibal had just come out of the shower. He hated to admit it, but he smelled good. It was almost relaxing to have the alpha’s scent everywhere in his apartment now that he was used to it. Will didn’t notice when his shoulders relaxed and he fully sat back against the couch cushions. He didn’t notice how his head throbbed less and less with each inhale. Will certainly didn’t notice Hannibal’s smile as the omega leaned unintentionally closer.  

* * *

As Will suspected, the weather was becoming worse. Every news station advised no travel and every public channel held a scrolling blue bar, listing events and places that were closed. Will watched with detached fascination as nearly every store, school, and public building were closed or delayed by a few hours. He hadn’t seen so many warnings since he lived in Louisiana when they got the littlest of snowfall. He knew it was going to be a bad storm if the entire city of Baltimore and the surrounding cities were closing.

Will wasn’t concerned about the coming storm, but  he was worried about the stubborn alpha that refused to leave. Granted, Will had only hinted at Hannibal’s need to depart, and the alpha took that as a go ahead to stay and keep an eye on Will. It was both infuriating and endearing and Will finally gave up on grounds that the alpha was being ridiculous.

Will closed his door after biding Hannibal an early good night. His headache had come back along with a tingling in his stomach. He wasn’t nauseous, but it was still uncomfortable. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. It would be just his luck. It would only cause the alpha to stay longer to take care of him, though a small little voice thought that would be a fine idea. Will shook his head and curled into his bed. Sleep would do him some good he hoped. No need to worry the already mother hen alpha still in his living room.

However, Will could not get comfortable. No matter where he turned, his right side, his back, his stomach, he even tried his left side but had to bite his lip as pain began to bubble up. The feeling in his stomach was getting worse and he felt hot. Maybe he was getting sick. Will dug his palms into his eyes as he sat up and quickly clutched his head as he became dizzy. He clawed at his shirt and threw it across the room, but he was still hot. He began to struggle out of his sleep pants when he suddenly clutched his stomach. His eyes widened as a new sensation struck him like a bullet. He wasn’t getting sick.

He was in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Ending it like that. After all that wait is is going to be an awful cliff hanger *goes to hide while writing the next chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> indestructibleannajay.tumblr.com


End file.
